Outcast in Middle Earth
by C-3POandStickFigureBarbie
Summary: COMPLETE! Book One in the Outcast Series: Outcast in Middle Earth. It's time to go home....
1. Prologue: The Life of an Outcast

Summary: A young outcast who feels like she has never belonged is involved in a horrible accident... and she finds herself in the one place she may belong. Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Tolkien was an absolute genious, which I am not, so obviously, this stuff ain't mine!   
A/N: I know this has been done a million times over, and I've tried once before at this and failed, but I'm going to try to make this as non Mary Suish as possible. Please feel free to flame me all you want, but I'm going to do my best. Any romance that does happen, will happen slowly over the course of the story.   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie Braddington attempted to ignore the sneers of disgust from the cheerleaders and the horrible things the jocks said to her as she passed by them, but there was a fire burning in her eyes -a flicker of rage that she was constantley struggling to conatin.   
She opened the door to her grafiti covered locker and looked hard into the cracked mirror. Long braven hair streaked with electric violet that hung to her waist was currently tied up in an elegant twist, a style she had grown accustomed to out of habit. Honey colored eyes were covered by contacts. She didn't need the contacts, but they made her eyes look a bright sky blue that was enough to mask most of the emotions that her regular eyes would convey.  
"Slut." she heard from one of the preps as they passed and she looked down at her clothes. A tight fitting, purple, tiger print baby tee and a black leather mini skirt. Black lace up boots that came up to her thighs and studs around both wrists, plus a spiked dog collar around her slender, pale neck. She had no problem with her appearance... well, with one thing.   
She tightened the purple bandana around her right arm, meant to cover the bruise from where her stupid older brother had hit her... again. She blocked the thought from her mind as another crowd of jocks walked passed, wispering obsceneties among themselves.   
She angrily grabbed her books from her locker, slammed it shut and shoved her things into her backpack. She absentmindedly sucked on the silver stud in her tongue as she held up another small mirror to further inspect her face.   
Black painted lips. Black eyeliner with violet eyeshadow. All set against her porcelain pale skin so that she looked more like an expensive china doll than a 17 year old girl. That was fine by her. Dolls didn't have emotions... they couldn't be hurt.  
She didn't want to be here. It was the last day of school -why did she even bother to come? She put the mirror back into her bag and stood up... just in time to dodge a book thrown at her by the captain of the football team.   
"Hey freak! Be a good little slut and stand still so I can hit you!" He called from across the hall and Valkyrie turned away. She couldn't take this, she was leaving. She pulled a copy of LOTR from her bag and burried her face in it so she didn't have to look up.   
However, she soon found herself cornered by a rather large groupe of jock that all looked as if they either intended to kill her or just beat her within an inch of her life.  
"I thought I told you to stand still!" She felt the puch make contact with her face and let a stifled yell as the whole lot of them hurled themsleves onto her, puching and kicking.   
Struggling free of them, desperetly trying to get out, she dropped her bag, but still clung to the book as she she ran out of the school, limping on what felt like a broken leg and trying to ignore the searing pain in her stomach and busted up face.   
Crying and running, she souldn't see exactly where she was going. She just had to get away. Had to find someplace safe. Then she heard a loud horn and the screech of brakes. She looked up and felt the car make earth shattering conact with her midsection.   
As she fell onto the concrete, her life began to flash in front of her face; Her parents death. Having to move in with her abusive brother. Being bullied and made fun of at school. Reading Tolkien. Reading his masterpieces and wishing she could escape into that world. A world she thought she might, just might, belong.   
Darkness threatened to overtake her vision, and as the blackness swam around her, she reached out and her bloody fingers graced over the now tattered pages of the book that had fallen nearby. She could almost hear thier voices... then all was black.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: So, how was it? Not very Mary Suish is it? Heheh, I like outcasts. R&R, I want to know what you think, even if you hated it !! 


	2. Chapter 1: Awoken by MiddleEarth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them , 'cept for Vakyrie.  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter, even though it's a little short, I promise the others will be longer, I just needed to set things up a bit.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
Valkyrie felt a strange sensation, as if she were falling down a deep chasym. She suddenly heard the sound of many voices talking swiftly among themselves in many different languages. She tried to pick out words she could recognize.  
"Is she an elf?" "Is she dead?" "Where did she come from?" "How did she get here?" "Wait! I think she's wakeing!"   
Valkyrie opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges and she couldn't speak yet, but a face was beginning to come into focus. Looking down on her was a mans face, hard and chisled, yet regal, and handsome. His eyes were a wispy grey and his hair was long and a soft brown color. She felt like she should recognize him.   
Suddenly, she caught sight of his ears. They were pointed. Almost elfin... wait. Elfin? Realization dawned and she found her tongue, but instead of answering in English, she decided to confirm her suspiscions.  
"Manke naa lye?"   
"You, young maiden, are in the city of Rivendell. I am Lord Elrond." Shock fell plainly over Vakyrie's face.   
"Lord Elrond?! Rivedell?! My Lord forgive me. but, how did I arive here?! I- gah!" She winced as she tried to stand up and fell back down onto the leave strewn ground of the clearing she had awoken in. She felt a strong hand move to support her.  
"Rashwe! You are injured, do not try to stand." She found herself starring into the clear eyes of Aragorn. "We do not know how you arrived here, but you a greatly injured. Let us first attend to your wounds, then you may tell us your story."   
She began to feel a second wave of uncosiousness overtake her, and she began to assume it was all a dream, yet, somehow, as she felt another pair of arms gently lift her off the ground, she somehow felt at peace.   
She looked up to see who was carrying her, and was surprised to see Boromir, carefully bringing her past the rest of the fellowship. They were all present: Gandalf, Frodo, Merry & Pippin, Sam, Legolas, and Gimli. Her vision began to spin, and she burried her face in Boromir's shoulder, and once again gave into the blackness.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! If you think it's slow, don't worry, in the next chappter, she'll have to explain herself to the Fellowship... a task not easily accomplished ! 


	3. Chapter 2: A Fellowship of 10

A/N: OK, I'm back an I'd like to thank everyone for all their wonderfull reviews! You've really inspired me and I'm glad to now you like my work! Now that I know I have readers. I'll try to make these chapters come faster!   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie awoke to find herself on a soft feather bed, in an ornate room overlooking a rather large a beautifull waterfall. She pinched herself, and was pleased to notice that she could feel a twinge of pain in her arm.   
"So I'm not dreaming... and I don't think I'm dead either." She said looking down and noticing through her attered clothes, that her wounds were completely healed, even the large gash in her stomach from where the car had hit her, even though there was a scar.  
She walked out onto the ivy covered balcony and rested her hand on the smooth marble, smiling at the brilliant view below her. It was more wonderfull than she could ever have imagined it. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, and she turned to see who it was.  
Turning her back to the warm sunset fading over the falls she walked the brilliantly decorated room and was surprised to see Aragorn walk through the door.   
"'Quel undome. We were wondering when you were going to wake." He said with a smile, handing her a small bundle he was carrying. "New clothes, Lady...um..."  
"Valkyrie. Just Valkyrie, there is no need for you to call me Lady." She said returning the smile with what may have been the first geniune smile that had appeared on her face in years.   
"Well then, Valkyrie. Lord Elrond wishes you to tell us how you arrives here, and why you were in such a shape as you were when we found you. He and the rest of the fellowship await you in the Library. Can you find your way, or should I send someone back to escort you when you are ready?"   
"A guide would be nice." said Valkyrie, beginning to unfold the bundle as Aragorn headed for the door.   
"Very well. I shall send someone for you at the end of sunset. Namaarie."   
"Vanya sulie." She called after him and he stuck his head back thorugh the door.   
"You speak elven tongue? Now I'm further pressed to know your story." He said with a smirk as he shut the door behind him. She unraveled the bundle and pulled out a long, silvery-blue dress with simple silver designs on it. She layed it out on the bed, marveling at its beauty.  
"Ai Valar..." she breathed softly. She quickly stripped out of her tattered, gothic style clothes and pulled on the elegant dress. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she also noticed that her hair was down and the purple streaks had been washed out, as well as the makeup wiped from her face. Taking out her contacts, she let them fall to the floor, knowing she had no need for them now.   
She inspected herself in the mirror with a wide grin that spread from ear to ear, and even reached her captivating honey-colored gaze. She looked, in a word, elven. Preferring to go barefoot for now, she didn't worry about shoes, and she walked back out onto the balcony to watch the rest of the sunset.   
Shortly after the last rays of light had faded and the first stars had begun to shine in the brilliant nightime sky, she heard a short intake of breath from behind her and turned to see Boromir, standing in the archway to the blacony.   
"I was told to fetch a young maiden, not a goddess." He said, his eyes slowly drifting over her figure.   
"Your words flatter me Lord Boromir, but I think goddess is a little strong." She said through a small laugh. She walked up to him and was suddenly concious of the 5 inches of height he had on her. "Besides, I would think a goddesss would be a little taller."   
Boromir laughed with her at these words before motioning to the door. An eager grin spread over her face, and she followed quickly.   
Absorbing every wondrous sight that passed in front of her visage, she barely noticed as they arrived at a tall wooden door with elvish symbols carved into it. Reaching over her shoulder, Boromir opened the door and stepped aside for her to enter. All eyes in the room fell on her and she could feel her cheeks flushing.  
Taking a seat between Gandalf and Elrond, she spoke softly, her eyes examining all of the men in front of her.   
"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo, Lord Elrond. Gandalf." She said with a nod before turning to Frodo. "And you as well, Ringbearer. I pleased to be in the presence of all of you." She smiled softly and her gaze swept over them all.   
"I am pleased to see you speak in the elvish tongue, young... Valkyrie, is it?" Elrond said.  
"Yes, that's correct. I was told you wished me to explain how I came here. I may find that hard considering I myself do not know. But, I shall try." she said, looking up with a sigh, her deep eyes showing plainly that she was still confused, though she had excepted the fact that this was, indeed, the house of Elrond.   
"Kwentra lye i'narn." came Legolas' soft and mellow voice and she smiled.  
"Very well, I shall tell you as much as I can remember." And so she began, starting first, with how things tended to work in her world, and how she had lost her parents and been forced to live with her abusive drunkard of a brother. How she had been attacked by the boys at school, and how in her flight from them she had been struck by a car and injured. When she finished, she finnaly looked up from the place on the floor her gaze had been resting on since she had begun. She tried to judge thier reactions, but she was still realing from having told them her entire life's story in around two hours.   
"Well, it seems we still do not know why you were brought here." Gandalf said. "So, unfortunatly, I do no know how to send you home." Valkyrie looked up suddenly.  
"Master Wizard, I do not want to go home! I only wish to discover why it was I was sent here... and I think I know why." They all stared at her in disbelief.  
"Well then, tell us." said Gimli impatiently.  
"I... I know of your quest to distroy the One Ring. I think it is possible I was sent to help destroy it." She said softly. "If it is the will of the council, I will accompany the Fellowship on their journey to Mordor."  
Elrond looked at her skeptically, and was about to speak when Aragorn spoke for him.  
"You are but a young maiden, surely you cannot expect us to lead you into harm's way without you having any knowledge of weaponry." Valkyrie smiled and stood up, then in a blur of motion leaped over Aragorn's head and soon was standing behind him with his own sword, Anduril, pressed to his neck.  
"Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." Valkyrie smiled as she spoke, causing Elrond and Legolas to laugh softly and Aragorn to gently take the sword from her grasp.  
"You're very good with that." he said, sheathing the blade.   
"What did she say?" wispered Pippin to Legolas.  
"She said, 'Don't look for trouble, it will come to you'." Legolas laughed.  
"Very well." said Elrond. "It shall be a Fellowship of 10."   
And so they all dismissed, and Valkyrie couldn't help but notice, the amused and approving glance that Boromir threw her as he passed her, and she smiled softly.  
"Perhaps I was wrong... this is heaven." She laughed, and headed back to her room.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but as you've noticed, this chapter is considerably longer than the others! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of A Journey

A/N: Oh wow! I never expected such a wonderfull response to my story! And so, I come to the part where I feel I must give something back to my readers. So, I'm going to let you have a say in all this. I'm going to let you guys decide just how and/or why Valkyrie is in Middle-Earth, because it's going to have a significant impact on the story. I apologize for this short chapter, but I feel I must give you guys adiquate time to respond to my request. R&R and I'll keep feeding you more of my delicious chapters!  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie awoke with the brilliant sunrise. She pulled on a simple blue tunic and some black pants and boots. She brushed her hair back and braided it into a mass of tiny braids that cascaded down her back. She smiled at her reflection and headed for the door, nearly running over Boromir as he opened the door.   
"Ai! I'm sorry my lord!" She said, quickly stammering out an apology.  
"It's quite alright, it was my fault. I just came to tell you that the Fellowship is preparring to leave. And to give you this." He handed her an elegantly crafted sword. The blade looked as if it were made of pure silver. The handle was polished ash wood, with elven desighns painstakingly carved on it and inlayed with gold.  
"My Lord, I thank you. This is quite the blade. Come, let us join the others. The foes of Middle-Earth shall soon fall." She said with a confident smile. Boromir motioned for her to follow, and the Fellowship was soon on its way out of Rivendell, with the warm sun at their backs.  
Valkyrie cast a look over her shoulder, sorry she could not spend more time in the beautifull place. For though she was excited, a growing fear gnawed at her. For what would happen to her, should the Fellowship fail?  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(()(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I couldn't think of what to write, and plus I need those ideas! So review, review, review! I *promise* the next chapter will be longer! 


	5. Chapter 4: Surprises Around Every Corner

A/N: Vedui'! OK, I think I'll go with Katt's idea, since that was the only one submitted and she *is* my best freind, so we think alot alike and I like the sound of the idea. Anyway, This chapter has been a long time coming and I think It's time we get things going! Thanks for all the reviews! Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin! I've actually only got 1 flame! Yay! So, on with my masterpiece!   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
The Fellowship stopped on a small, rocky hillside, just below the mountains. Boromir was training Merry and Pippin how to block, while Frodo and Sam looked on and Aragorn gave occasional comments.   
Valkyrie sat off to the side, looking up into the pale sky, trying hard to ignore the questions nagging at the back of her mind. Among which was: How *did* I get here? She looked back over at Boromir and the hobbits and laughed; they had pinned him to the ground and were tickling him.   
Suddenly, Legolas noticed something. She looked up and saw something coming towards them. She didn't want to remember, but she knew what was happening.   
"Hide!" called Aragorn, and she quickly ducked under a patch of brush, her body pressed against one of the smoothe boulders that scattered the hillside. As the army of birds flew over them, she tried to stifle the rush of fear that suddenly made her whole body stiffen; it was a rush of claustrophobia, and one she seriously didn't need. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the horrendous noise of hundreds of wings beating furiously.   
When they had passed over, Gandalf announced that the passage south was being watched, and that they would ahev to go over the mountain. Sighing heavily, Valkyrie helped everyone pack up their things and soon they were on their way.   
  
***********************  
  
"I hate snow. I hate cold. I hate hate hate HATE IT!!!" She muttered angrily to herself as she slumped her way up the mountain, knee deep in the freezing, fluffy, white powder. She was just behind Legolas and Gandalf, and the two hobbits several feet behind her didn't help matters any by constantly talking about food, or ale, or something of the sort.   
Suddenly, Frodo stumbled and fell backwards into Aragorn. The ring fell from his neck, and as Boromir reached down to pick up the chain, Valkyrie made a move to slap it from his hands, but was stopped by Legolas.   
"I wouldn't recommend it. If we were to lose it..." He wispered softly.  
"Dolle naa lost! Have you not thought about what would happen should we lose one of the *Fellowship*?! The Ring could easily overtake any of us -Boromir all the more. I should think you realize that, Prince of Mirkwood." She hissed at him, but by now Boromir had returned the ring to the young Hobbit and the group had ebgun to move again. Legolas scowled at her, but held his tongue, and turned back to the front. "Empty head... she's one to talk."  
Gandalf turned his bright blue eyes to her. "Mankoi lle uma tanya? You know he only means well, we all do... it's just, I fear that some of us are not as trusting as others about you and the circumstances under which you've arrived here."   
"Like Legolas and Aragorn, you mean? Uuma dela, I'm used to people not liking me... So what do we do to pass time?" She was growing exceptionally bored, and elvish isn't any fun to speak when the people around you can translate what you're saying about them.  
"Rina istorlle." Gandlaf suggested.   
"Memorize spells?! ...whatever." Valkyrie sulked, but as they climbed higher, things got colder...  
  
***********************  
Waist deep in snow with zero visability, Valkyrie tried to ignore the fact that she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Suddenly, a violent flash of lightning sounded over head. Legolas sprang forward.  
"There is a fell voice on the air!" The blonde elf said over the howling winds.  
"It's Sarumon!" Shouted Gandalf, and he began to try a counter spell. Valkyrie instantly knew where this was going. She turned back to Boromir; she knew he would listen.  
"Boromir! We have to get off the mountain! NOW!" Too late. A large avalanche burried the entire Fellowship up to their necks in snow... with the exception of Valkyrie who found herself dangling from the side of the cliff. A second voice had overpowered Sarumon's... a strangely familiar voice.   
Gimli, Merry and Pippen hauled her over the side just as a second bolt of lightning hit the exact spot she had been in moments before. Frodo spoke up.  
"Let us go through the Mines!" The slightly blue hobbit said.   
"So be it..." said Gandalf softly, and they began to turn back. But Valkyrie had a sick feeling in her stomach; she felt like she recognized that other voice.   
Then it hit her: Tommy.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: What's Valkyrie's brother doing in Middle-Earth?! The plot thickens! Heheheh... 


	6. Chapter 5: Flattery, Monsters, and The L...

A/N: Omigosh! I am sooooo sorry! I meant to upadate earlier, but I've beem grounded from the computer! I hope you'll forgive me and won't flame me too bad! OK, this is chapter 6, and now we're going to Moria... be very afraid.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie stared in awe at the wall of stone the rose up miles before her. She barely hear Gimli wisper behind her.  
"The walls of Moria..."  
As they approached the giant stone cliffs that rose before them as high as their eyes could see, they skirted the edge of rather large lake. Frodo, lost is his thoughts as he was, slipped and one of his large, furry feet slipped into the dark water, and he pulled it out rather abruptly.   
Gandalf approached a spot on the wall between two small trees and rubbed a thin layer of dirt from a carving on the wall. Muttering incoherently to himself, he looked up at the sky, and the full moon that was shining overhead. A door instantly became visble, and Valkyrie smiled; at last a place that was dry and warm... and was as far away from snow as one could possibly be.  
"It read: 'The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak freind, and enter'." said Gandalf as he read the inscription above the door.   
From beside Valkyrie came Merry's puzzled expression of, "What d'ya suppose that means?" and Valkyrie smiled.  
"It means say the password and we get in." She stated simply. Merry nodded his thanks and they both turned back to the door. Gandlaf pressed his staff firmly against the door and chanted a spell... nothing. Zip. Nadda. Zilch.   
Valkyrie rolled her eyes and plopped down on a rock. "This could take a while..."   
He thoughts eventually drifted to her brother. Why would Tommy be in Middle-Earth? She was sure it had something to do with he being there, but what? And why would he have been with Sauromon?!   
"Questions only lead to more questions and nary an answer." Valkyrie looked up to see who had spoken and was startled to see Boromir looking at her. He sat down on the rock next to her with his pipe and began to smoke.   
She gave him a puzzled glance from under her raven colored bangs.   
"Can you read minds now?" He chuckled and blew out a puff of smoke.  
"It is obvious your are troubled. Many questions weigh heavy on your heart, that I know. And certain others would make it difficult for you..." He cast a glance in the direction of Legolas as he sat in the branches of one of the trees.   
Valkyrie sighed to herself. "Do not trouble your self with thoughts of my worries. They are mine alone and there are bigger things we must worry about." She turned to him and gave him a bitter and sarcastic smile. "Or is the fate of Middle-Earh insignificant next to the questions of a lost young girl?"   
Boromir's gaze captured hers for a moment, and he spoke softly. "I see no lost girl... only a troubled young woman." Valkyrie lowered her gaze and turned away from him, walking over to stand a distance from the group, alone with her thoughts.  
  
******************  
  
A short time later, which semmed like an eternity for more than one of our small group, Frodo managed to solve the riddle. Valkyrie turned from where she was looking up at the night sky, and was heading towards the door when she caught sight of Merry, Pippin, Aragorn and Boromir gazing intently at the water. Finnaly, as the others began to move into the mines, Boromir took Valkyrie by the hand and pulled her close enough to wisper.   
"Stay on your guard. I fear the hobbits have disturbed something..." and Valkyrie cast a furtive glance over her shoulder at the still moving lake with growing suspicion.  
Gimli, however, was oblivious to all else as he began bragging unendingly to Legolas about the "fabled dwarf hospitality". He rambled on for several minutes, Legolas trying his best to ignore him, and Valkyrie hoping it was possible for elves to be annoyed to death.   
"This my freind is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!" The dwarf chortled. But as Gandlaf's light spread over their surroundings, something crunched under Valkyrie's foot, and she jumped back, grabbing Boromir's shoulder.   
"This is no mine." Boromir said shakily. "It's a tomb!"   
At once the others began to glance about, eyes falling on the skeletal remians of dwarves by the hundreds, bodies still stained with blood and covered in chunks of rotting flesh that made the whole place smell like death. Valkyrie felt another wave of claustrophobia coming on and she began to tremble slightly as the nightmarish scenery flooded her scenses.  
Gimli's screams echoed throught the darkness as Legolas leapt swiftly forward and plucked an arrow from the chest of one of the corpses.   
"Goblins!" The elf exclaimed tossing down the foul weapon and drawing one of hiw own arrows across his bow, as the others drew swords, heads turning fearfully in all directions sould the monsters decide to return and finish off these new souls foolhardy enough to venture into this place.   
"We make for the gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said, his voice steadily growing more urgent and frightened. Valkyrie, her own sword raised, leaned against him as she felt something inside of her begin to go mad from fright... as if a warning alrm had gone off in her head, and there was no where to turn to get away from danger.  
Boromir placed one arm around her and backed up at step, still calling to the others. "Now get out of here, get out!"   
But even as the small hobbits backed into the entrance, a long, and slimy grey tentacle sprang forth from the dark water which Merry had so foolishly disturbed only moments ago, and snaged the ringbearer around his ankle. Frodo cried out in surprise and fright, and they all turned to see the poor halfling being dragged out the door.  
The hobbits began calling for Aragorn as samwise hacked viciously at the tentacle that had the hobbit, btu just as Strider reached them , they were all knocked back by another dozen arms and Frodo was whisked up into the air with a piercing scream of fright and a shreik from the monster.  
Legolas began rapidly firing arrows at the beast while Aragorn and Boromir waded into the lake, furiosly chopping at tentacles. Gandalf ushured the hobbits back from the water's edge and Valkyrie, summoning up all her courage, dove into the water and forged ahead with the two men.  
As the creature's ugly head finnaly rose out of the murky water, mouth open to swallow the hobbit, Valkyrie lashed out with her sword, severing another one of the creatures arms and causing it to cry out in pain. Aragorn took the time of this mmentary distraction to slice though the tentacle holding Frodo, and the hobbit plummeted down into the waiting arms of Boromir.   
Gandalf began calling them all back into the mines as Aragorn fought off tentacles, Legolas still fired arrows, and Valkyrie and Boromir struggled to help Frodo back to shore. At last they made it inside, and Boromir sat down Frodo, but the creature grabbed hold of part of thw walls and attempted to pull itself up after them. There was a great rumble, the hobbits all huddled together, Legolas and Aragorn stood together starring in shock as the walls fell, and Valkyrie tripped falling to the ground. She didn't couldn't see to get up, but Boromir was at her side, a firm arm protectively around her as the walls crashed down, trapping them inside, and plunging the Fellowship into darkness.   
As the dust settled, Boromir helped Valkyrie stand, and out of the black came Gandalf's voice. "We now have but one choice." He said, lighting the crystal on his staff again to reveal the troubled, serious faces around him, set against a background of carnage and destruction.   
"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older, and fouler things than orcs, in the deep places of the world." Not caring to find out what he meant by that, a shiver made its way up Valkyrie's spine, and she heard Boromir wisper to no one in particular.   
"May the gods protect us all."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
A/N: Oh wow! This may be the longest chapter I've written! Yay for me! It's spring break, so I'm going to try and put up a chapter every two days this week! Maybe every day if you review enough... 


	7. Chapter 6: A Broken Memory and Long Lost...

A/N: I give up! No more promising when the next chapter will come! 2 reviews? Is that all?! *sigh*   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie could barely stand, much less walk. They had been walking for almost 3 days now and Boromir was practically having to hold her up, with Gandalf wispering speels every so often to give her a little more strength.   
"I'm... outa'...shape. Not... used... to... so... much... walking!" She said in between heavy breaths. They were climbing up the same steep staircase they had been climbing for the past hour, and she wasn't the only one that was getting tired.   
Pippin slipped up ahead of her, only to be caught and chastised by Merry, who shoved him forward. She could see Gandalf climbing over the top ahead and heaved a sigh of relief.   
The rest of the Fellowship began to reach level ground and they collapsed onto the ground one by one. (save for Legolas because elves don't get tired that quick)  
Suddenly, Valkyrie noticed the old wizard seemed troubled. He glanced about for a moment, and then spoke quietly. "I have no memory of this place."   
  
*****************  
  
What seemed like ages later, they were all still sitting there. (standing in the elf's case) Frodo sat somewhat appart from the others, closer to Gandalf who sat thinking quietly.   
Sam leaned against a rock, trying to get some sleep while the other hobbits complained about food. Legolas stared thoughtfully into the blackness below them, every now and then taking a puff on his pipe.   
Aragorn and Boromir sat on two rocks at his feet, smoking their own pipes, and neither of them speaking.   
Valkyrie sat on the edge of the stone steps, once again contemplating. This place felt so... familiar. All of Middle-Earth did. It was an odd, yet comforting feeling. The comforting smell of pipe smoke reached her, and she sighed.  
Suddenly, a memory came to her.   
She was very young. She was sitting high in a tree. But it was an odd tree... somehow... glistening. She was hiding from her brother; they were playing a game of some sort. Something startled her, and she fell out of the tree with a crash. She screamed, and braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. But instead of hitting the ground, she landed in a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to find herself looking at a tall, fair haired elf with dark brows.  
"OK there, my little lirimaer?"   
Valkyrie shook her head, bringing herself out of her daydream. Who was that elf? He had called her his 'lovely one'. Why? All these thought swirled around in her head. More questions. Valkyrie wanted to scream.  
She suddenly noticed Pippin, the smallest of the hobbits, sitting down beside her.  
"Um... Valkyrie. Do you think we're ever going to make it to Moria? I mean, do you think there's a chance we might be caught?" He said softly. She put a comforting arm around the halfling. "I don't know Pip. I don't know."   
Suddenly Gandalf looked up from his conversation he had been having with Frodo.   
"Ah! It's that way!" He said with a smile.  
"He's remembered!" Exclaimed Merry, springing to his feet.   
"No. But the air doesn't smeel so foul down here. If in doubt Merriadoc, always follow your nose." Said the wizard with a chuckle as they set off down another flight of steps.   
Boromir extened a hand to help her up. "Still thinking? You look tired, why not try dreaming." Valkyrie just gave a short, bitter laugh. "Because all my dream are nightmares."   
The group found its way into a large, cavernous room, and Gandalf raised his staff higher.  
"Let me risk a little more light."   
The Fellowship found that they were standing in the middle of a magnificent city, with great, carved stone collums that were miles high.  
"Behold the great realm and dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gandalf as the others looked on in awe.   
The tiny hobbits' eyes grew as big as dinner plates and Samwise wispered to no one in particular. "Well there's an eyeopener and no mistake." Legolas studdied everything solomnly, as did Aragorn, but Valkyrie couldn't help but notice the glances they kept giving her every few moments, as though they expected something from her. But a broad smile played across her features, like a child at Christmas.   
Boromir's gloved hand brushed hers, and she smiled as he spoke.  
"Tis' a wonderous site." He said as the walked through the city.  
"Yes. A testament to the craftsmanship of the Dwarves."  
But the smile vanished from their faces the second they reached the throne room. it had been attacked. The doors were thrown inward, and skeletons and rubble lay all around a large, polished stone casket.   
Gimli ran ahead of the group, sinking in tears before the casket. Gandalf gravely read the inscription.  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then." At this, Gimli layed his head against the cold stone with a slight thud. "It is as I feared." Amidst the sounds of Gimli's sobs and muttered dwarvish prayers, Gandalf handed Pippin his staff and hat, and picked up a scribes book from one of the skeletons.  
Legolas turned to Aragorn. "We must move on. We cannot linger." Aragorn merely nodded and turned his gaze to Valkyrie who stood close to Boromir, clutching the handle of sword so hard, her knucles were beginning to turn white.  
"I don't trust her. It's as if she can sense the danger."  
"Or more likely draw it to us." Muttered the elf.  
Gandlaf began to read the last account in the book. "They have taken the bridge. And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep."   
Pippin began to look around fearfully, moving backwards. Valkyrie felt something like a fire wellling up behind her eyes and she trembled slightly, gripping her sword tighter. Something was going to happen. She kept her eyes on the young Took.  
"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." They all began to look around now. Boromir noticed Valkyrie and gave her a concerned look, wrapping an arm around her, but she continued to shudder and her headache grew worse.  
"We cannot get out. They are comming." Mouth open in a silent scream of pain, Valkyrie pitched forward, eyes squeezed shut and Boromir caught her quickly, but in the same second all attention was drawn to Pippin as his curiosity clumsily knocked a skeleton down the well.   
It made enough noise to wake the dead. And the whole Fellowship held their collective breaths till the noise stopped. Gandalf began bereating the hobbit, but Legolas wispered quickly to Aragorn, while motioning to Valkyrie.  
"Something's happened."  
Valkyrie steadied herself on her feet, gripping Boromir's arm for balance, and under her breath, she wispered two words that sent a chill down all their spines.  
"They're coming."   
Thud. Thud. Thud, thud, thud, thud. Faster and louder the drumming grew. Suddenly, they noticed Frodo's sword was glowing a bright blue. Legolas' eyes narrowed at Valkyrie as loud cries echoed through the mines. "Orcs!"  
Boromir ran to close the wooden doors, and was narrowly missed by two arrows. Aragorn told the halflings to stay back, and ran to help Boromir.   
"They have a cave troll." He said, a dark expression on his face. Legolas began tossing the two men old weapons to brace the door with, then they moved back.   
Boromir pulled out his sword and sheild, Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows, Gandalf and the hobbits unsheathed their own swords, and Gimli hopped up on top of the tomb, holding his axe high.  
"Let them come! There's one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" He challenged. But Valkyrie stood, unarmed, breathing heavily, the pain having moved from her head to her hands which were now at her sides, a slight greenish flouresence surrounding them.   
"I remember... the spells." She wispered, and her eyes flared. She remembered learning to fight as a child, and although she could not recall how or where, she raised her hands closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the gods that her knowledge would protect herself and her freinds.   
The orcs began to hack through the door. Legolas fired an arriow through a crack in the wood, killing an orc, as did Aragorn. The door then made a horrible cracking noise and crashed inward as a swarm of orcs filtered in.   
The first wave came through the door, and Valkyrie held up her hands. ((A/N: I'll translate spells for you.)) She took a fighting stance, and called out in a loud voice.  
"Koron en' naur!" ((spell for Fireballs)) A large wave of blazing white fire shot from her fingertips, incinerating the first dozen or so orcs. The rest of the Fellowship gave her slightly incredulous looks, but she didn't notice anymore. She was pouring all her consentration into her magic, and Boromir let out a fierce battle cry and began to play slice-and-dice with the orcs. The rest of the group followed suite, and in a matter of seconds, orc bodies and smears of black blood covered the stone floor.  
"Tincya en' russe tuulo' moriloomir!" ((chain lightning spell)) Bolts of white hot energy began to shoot repeatedly from Valkyrie's fingertips as the ground around her was piled high with orc bodies.  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash as the cave troll busted it's way into the tomb and all eyes fixated on the massive creature. Legolas shot and arrow at it, but it only served to agitate the foul beast, sending it on a murderous rampage.   
The troll began to scream and attack with her club, destroying everything, including its orc masters, in its path. Valkyrie stood as far away from it as possible, holding off orcs with her spells, and trying not to be caught in the troll's path. Legolas leapt onto a stone walkway that lead around the top of the room and fired two arrows at the troll, which knocked it backwards, but was another vain effort.  
The hack and slash massacre carried on as they all began to fight with unparalleled ferocity. By now the troll had pulled itself free of the chains that had held it cpative, and was using the long iron chain as a weapon.  
Legolas saw his chance. He tricked it into throwing the chain at a nearby stone pillar, then stopped it fast with his foot.   
Climbing swiftly over the chain so he was on top of the troll, he aimed another arrow at the treolls head, but the arrow broke on contact, and he was forced to jump swiftly from the moster's back, lest it kill him.  
Now it had set its sights on the three hobbits that has also climbed onto the ledge. They gave a loud scream as the club came swinging down at their head and darted away from it. The only problem with this was that Merry and Pippin had run to the opposite side from Frodo and the Ringbearer was now backed into a corner.   
Aragorn called out to him and tried to fight his way to the halfling. Three orcs came at him and Valkyrie blasted them away with a quick burst of flame. He didn't even acknowledge her help as he continued on towards Frodo.  
The hobbit was circling the pillar, trying to hide from the troll. He thought he had fooled it, and relaxed for but a moment before the troll's head came around the pillar to stare at him and give a loud roar of ear splitting ferocity. Boromir and Valkyrie had made their way up to the ledge on the oposite side of the room and saw clearly what was going on, but Valkyrie knew no spell that would stop a troll, and Boromir, unlike Legolas and Aragorn, had no bow and arrow. They continued to fight off orcs, watching the scene unfold in horror.   
The creature tried to drag Frodo off the ledge, and the hobbit attempted to cling to the pillar, screaming for Aragorn, who charged forward once more. Frodo struck out at the troll with Sting and the beast dropped him roughly onto the ground below. But just as the troll was about to strike, Aragorn rushed in front of the frightened hobbit, driving a spear he had found amongst the rubble into the chest of the howling mostrosity.   
Merry and Pippin began to pelt it with pieces of stone and rubble and the troll went ballistic. It lashed out, throwing the ranger aside like a rag doll, and grabbing holt of the spear. Frodo rushed to Aragorn's side, but Strider was unconciouss and the hobbit was once again backed into a corner. The troll bgean to stab at him, knocking him backwards into a wall, and in the one awfull moment, drove the spear forcefully into the side of the defenseless hobbit.   
Gandalf was the first to notice, as did Merry and Pippin. They gave a loud cry and launched themselves onto the troll. Ganalf began to fight more forcefully in an effort to get to the injured halfling. Sam rushed around a corner to find his master slumping to the ground in agony and gave a loud cry of unwithheld anger and fear that struck the hearts of all. "FRODO!"   
The rest of the Fellowship jumped into the fray of battle and fought with unbridled ferocity as they all struggled to make their way to their fallen comrade. Merry was plucked from the troll's back and swung thorugh the air till the troll dropped him onto a pile of rocks, where he lay moaning and gasping in agony as jolts of pain shot up his back.  
Legolas took aim one final time as the last of the orcs fell from a fire blast of Valkyrie's and Pippin did a very brave thing. He raised up his small sword and plunged it into the back on the troll's neck. As the moster reared up in pain, the elf shot an arrow throughb the roof of its mouth and out of the top of its head. It moaned and black blood oozed from its mouth as the giant creature fell to the floor with a great crash that echoed through the caverns.  
Pippin was thrown from the troll as it fell, but he picked himself up quickly and helped up the injured Merry as they all rushed to Frodo's side. Aragorn was the first there, and he turned over the hobbit, expecting to find a gaping hole and and red gushing forth, as Sam walked towards them with tears in his eyes. But there was no blood. There was no wound. Only a hole in the hobbit's flimsy cloth shirt.   
Samwise ran forward and knelt beside his master, happiness shining in his eyes. "He's alive!" He said as a half-sob made its way into his voice.   
Frodo clutched at his chest, immensley out of breath. "I'm alive. I'm not hurt." He said through rapid pantings.  
"You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn gaped increduluosly. Valkyrie smirked and a smile appeared ever so small on her dirty, pale features. Boromir placed an arm around her in something between a hug and a friendly gesture as they breatheed a sigh of relief that no one was hurt.  
"I think their's more to this hobbit than meets the eyes." Said Gandlaf all-knowingly, and Frodo pulled back his short to reveal a Mithril vest that Valkyrie suspected had been Bilbo's once. The other hobbits struggled to get a look as Sam raised a hand to caress the beautifull armor.   
"Mithril! You're full of surprises Master Baggins!" came Gimli's voice proudly from beside Aragorn. Then a look came over Legolas' face. "He's not the only one. What of you, girl? What was all that fire and lighteneing about?!"   
But before she could respond, they all heard the distinct screech of more orcs, coming closer. They all turned and saw shadows moving outside the tomb.  
"To the bridge of Kazad-dum!" Said Gandlaf. Valkyrie and Boromir exchanged a glance before following the others.   
"Here we go again!"  
  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: REVIEW! This was a long one, so if you finished, congrats! The next chapter promises to be exciting! 


	8. Chapter 7: A Demon and Abusive Aragorn

Hey! Wow! What a response! I'm very thankfull to my devoted fans. I think you know what's coming in this chapter: The Balrog. But *gasp!* what's this?! Aragorn attacking everyone's favorite herione?! Read on fair readers, read on!   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
They charged back into the main hall of the great dwarfen city, running breathlessly as thousands upon thousands of disgusting, mutilated, flesh-hungry orcs poured out of every crack and crevass.   
Gandalf lead them as best he could, but they all to soon found themselves surrounded. The small hobbits looked around fearfully as the awfull creatured closed in around the 10.   
Boromir and the others held their weapons at the ready as Valkyrie began to chant what she hoped was a mass curse. (A/N: It turns out she's right, but Aragorn won't know that...) "Thangarim yassen templa! Thangarim yassen templa!"   
Sweat forms crystal tracks down her mud smeared face as she tries to build up anough power to unleash it on the orcs... but even then it may not be enough. Boromir moves partially behind her so that she is leaning ever so slightly against him, almost on the verge of collapse. Eyes turn in every direction, weapons prepare to clash, the Fellowship barces itself for what could be the end...   
But it never comes.  
A deep, throaghty growl sounded, echoing through the mines. The orcs began to shrink back in terror. Then a second, louder, as a glow like a large torch made its way ever closer. Valkyrie let go of her spell, almost falling into Boromir's arm as he tried to help her stand. "Ease up. You're OK." He wispered, but the noises grew closer and as the last of the orcs faded into the darkness they all turned towards the sound. Normally Valkyrie would have been happy to note the plain, unbridled fear on the elf's face, but she knew that now was not the time for happiness.   
Something was coming. Something terribly, unspeakably evil. Something...  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir wispered, as if in fear of it hearing them, but Valkyrie knew it was too late for that. "A Balrog. A demon of the Ancient World." Gandalf said solemnly. "This foe is beyond any of you." he said as if responding to Valkyrie's thoughts. Then without warning he cried out. "Run!"   
They didn't need any more than that. They darted off quickly as their feet could carry them, down a side corridor, Valkyrie and Boromir in the lead. But suddenly they came to a broken stair case and before he could grab her, the young female stumbled and slipped forward with a piercing scream.   
He made and effort to grab for her hand as she fell, but almost stumbled over the side himself, and Legolas caught him, pulling back from the edge. The hobbits came behind them, runnning up one after the other, peering fearfully over the edge.  
Valkyrie had, by some miracle, grabbed hold of a lower ledge that was attached to the staircase as it tiwted and turned its way downward, but she had broken an arm in the process and could not pull herself up, much less hold herself on for any length of time. Forgetting all else, Boromir shoved himself free of Legolas' grasp and ran blindly down the staircase.  
"Valkyrie! Hang on!" He called as he made it to her. Grasping her hand firmly, he tried his best to pull her up, but it was no use. "Give me your other hand! I can't pull you up like this!" With tears filling her eyes and blurring her vision of him, she tried to raise her other arm, but instead let out a choked cry as the tiny shards of bone began to poke through her skin, making her arm slick with bright crimson.   
Boromir's own tears began to make their tracks down his cheeks as he tried desperatly to hold her. He looked up and saw Legolas standing nearby, rushing the group onward. "Legolas! Please! For my sake, help her!" The elf looked caught between his own conflicting emotions, but at last, he reached over the ledge.   
"Hold on!" Reaching one slender arm down, he caught her around the waist and pulled her up and into Boromir's arms. "Hurry both of you! That... thing is gaining on us!" He cast a dark glance at Valkyrie, as though -in his eyes- this was all her fault, and ran on down the staircase. Boromir followed quickly, carrying the injured Valkyrie protectively in his arms as the waves of pain from her arm threw her in and out of conciousness.   
They made it to a second gap in the stair case and Boromir carefully sat Valkyrie down as Legolas jumped gracefully across the gap. The loud rumbling of the demon's growls and snarls followed them as chunks of the heavy stone archway began to give way behind them. "Gandlaf!" The elf motioned and caught the wizard as he jumped the gap.   
Suddenly, a hailstorm of arrows came raining down upon them. Boromir glanced up as one bounced off his shield and more collided with the stairs close to Merry and Pippin's feet. Legolas drew his bow and aimed at one of the archers that no one else could see through the darkness and let his arrow fly. There was a scream as it struck the orc squarely in the forehead and he fell off his perch and into the abyss.   
Boromir picked up Merry and Pippin, one in each arm, and jumped across the gap. More pieces of stone rained down as Legolas continued to fire arrow after arrow at the seemingly invisible foes, and the stairs began to tremble.   
Valkyrie jumped unsteadily tumbled forward to be helped to her feet by the two hobbits. Then Aragorn threw Sam across, and he was caught by Boromir who sat him down next to Valkyrie and the others.   
"I have a bad feeling about this..." She wispered and Boromir gave her a concerned look before turning back to Aragorn and the rest. Gimli protested against being thrown by anyone and made the jump himself, though Legolas had to pull him back from the crumbling edge. "Not the beard!" The dwarf cried just as he was pulled to safety.   
But before Aragorn and Frodo could make the jump, ther was another loud crash and the steps began to fall away in chunks, widening the gap, and making it impossible to jump across. The demon was making its way ever closer. Chunks of the archway began to break away and fell onto the stairs behind them, and the section of staircase began to sway perilously, giving way beneath them.   
"Hang on!" Strider called to Frodo as it began to tilt to one side. "Lean forward!" And so they did. The gap began to close, and Legolas and Gnadlaf stood ready and at the moment the two sections collided both hobbit and human made the jump, just as the section they had previously been standing on fell into the darkness below.   
As they made it the rest of the down the staircase, gouts of flame begna to burst forward from the crevasses in the floor and Gandlaf hurried the forward. "Hurry! Over the bridge!"   
Valkyrie cast a glance back over her shoulder and suddenly wished she hadn't. Her golden eyes glazed over and widened in fear. The thing that was persuing them had now become visible. It had two great black horns like a rams, eyes that shown like two fiery embers. Skin like half cooled lava that rippled with heat. Two great black wings that cast off smoke and soot. Yes, it was indeed pure Evil.   
They ran quickly over the bridge, trying desperatly to get out and away from this monstrosity. Then they realized Gandalf had stopped halfway across. He intended to face the Balrog.   
"You cannot pass!" He shouted at it and Frodo yelled to the wizard. "Gandalf!" But Gandalf, if he heard, did not respond. "I am the servant of the Sacred Fire, wielder of the Flame of Arnon! Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Urun!" The beast struck at him, but the blow was deflected harmlessly.   
Valkyrie began to shiver, despite the heat. Her breathing became frantic and her eyes glazed over. Boromir cast her a concerned glance and put both arms around her, holding her close as the horrible scene below unfolded.   
"Go back to the shadow! YOU. SHALL NOT. PASS!" Gandlaf yelled and struck the bridge with his staff. There was a blinding flash of light, one that seemed to snap Valkyrie out of whatever was hapening to her, and they all watched anxiously. The Balrog steeped forward, whip of flame at the ready... and plummeted into the chasm below. Valkyrie stumbled forward, trying to utter a warning, but all that would come out was a hoarse cry as Gandalf turned from the monster -and was snagged by the ankle and pulled over the bridge.   
"GANDALF!" Frodo tried to charge forward, but Boromir held him back. Valkyrie stood there, watching as the old wizard looked at them solemnly and wispered. "Fly you fools." Then let go.   
What followed next was a whirlwind of images and frantic screams. Frodo darted forward, attempting to follow his mentor into the darkness, but he was held back by Boromir, who began to climb the steps, carrying the small hobbit. Valkyrie felt as though someone had slapped her across the face. As Gandalf passed into shadow, she felt his power dimming, and the pain in her arm was amplified by tenfold. Boromir looked back down at where Aragorn still stood in shock and then over to where Valkyrie was collapsing against the wall, clutching her arm.   
"Aragorn! Aragorn, help her!" He said and continued up the steps as Aragorn turned around. But there was no pity in the man's eyes as he hauled her to her feet by her broken arm, his grip further shattering the bones and causing her to scream in pain as he dragged her the rest of the way up the steps and out of the mines.   
One by one the Fellowship began to collapse in tears... all save Aragorn. He threw Valkyrie to the ground, a crimson puddle already beginning to form beneath her. She shivered violently and Boromir started to walk towards her when Aragorn kicked her solidly in the stomach. "You! You *summond* that thing! Gandalf has passed into shadow, and it's your fault!" More blows followed the first, and Valkyrie coughed up blood onto the icy ground.   
Boromir was furious. He threw himself at Aragorn, pinning the other man to the ground and punching him squarely in the jaw. "She did no such thing! May the gods strike you dead for your treatment of her!"   
The others watched the scene in shock and horror. Legolas pulled the two apart and held Aragorn back. "Elbereth. He's right. Valkyrie would never do such a thing." But Aragorn just shook him off angril and began to walk down the side of the mountain. "Hurry. By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs."   
The others, to shocked to do anything else, followed silently, save for Boromir. He bent next to the injured girl, cradeling her in his arms and holding her tightly against him. "I won't let anything hurt you. I swear it." He tenderly kissed the top of her head, brushing the tangled raven hairs out of her face and gently caressing her cheek. Lifting her up into his arms, he turned and followed the others slowly.   
"We are near Lothlorien. I'll carry you, and bandage your wounds when next we rest." Valkyrie crained up her head to look at him and wrapped both arms around his neck, burrying her head in his shoulder.   
"A'maelamin... diola lle." She wispered. Then the darkness took her. (A/N: means 'my beloved, thank you.' in elvish)   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
I think this chapter made me hate Aragorn. -_- Anyway, there will be a big chunk of her past revealed in Lothlorien, as well as a confession of love. I think you know who. ;) C U soon! REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 8: Haldir Reveals The Past Part ...

A/N: OK, now I'm writing responses to your reviews, because I seem to be getting popular! Wow! You guys had a lot to say about my last chapter!  
  
Marian Blond: Well, I'm sorry I made you hate Aragorn, but I appreciate the compliment!   
  
the katt: OK, you're my best freind freind, so I don't expect you to say too much outside of 'good work talk to you at school', so I just wanted to say thanks for actually sticking with this story and giving me great advice!   
  
THEwriter Lioncub: You're one of my most faithfull reviewers, and for that, you have my profound gratitude! Thanx for everything!  
  
dragonlady: The review was short and sweet. I appreciate it!  
  
Mystic Moon: Wow! A Deflagro fan as well! Thanx for reading my fics! And by the way, I do not hate Legolas. He will be nicer starting thic chapter. I just figured that if I'm going to make Aragorn act like he does, Legolas should be somewhere near the same. After all, our elven prince *is* the closest one to him.   
  
The Great One: Or should I say 'not so great one'. I appreciate *constructive* criticism. Not flames where I get cussed out. In response to your so-called 'review' I can only say this: I have written a book, thank you very much, and know full well how to write a story. I also would like to point out that this is a FANFIC! Meaning I can take poetic liscense with the characters. You don't like what I'm doing? You don't have to read it! But please refrain from calling me a bitch. -_-  
  
OK, now that that's out of my system... on with the story!  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"Life can't be easy,  
  
It's not always swell.  
  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,  
  
Cause it hurts like hell." ~ David Bowie, Labyrinth  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
They walked slowly towards the woods of Lothlorien. Valkyrie's arm was now in a makeshift sling that Sam had made, and she was walking slowly next to Boromir at the rear of the line. Around her waist was another piece of cloth that Legolas had found in his pack; once silver, it was now stained a deep crimson, and small rivulets of blood still oozed slowly out from under her blue tunic.   
  
Aragorn had spoken to none of them since the incident on the mountain, but he and Bormir kept trading glances that were anything but freindly. As the soft golden leaves of the forrest danced around them, caught in a warm breeze, Legolas looked back over his shoulder and fell back to stand beside Valkyrie. He spoke in elvish, softly, so Aragorn would not hear.  
  
"I'm sorry." Valkyrie looked up, slightly startled, golden eyes peering at him questioningly through several stray pieces of hair that had fallen out of their braids. "Why should you be apologizing. Tis Elbereth that wronged me, not you." She replied in the same language. The Prince of Mirkwood smirked sadly. "I have not exactly been the best of company. And for that, I pray you forgive me. It's just... the way you appeared to us. One must be watchfull about some things. And this recent appearance of your powers...." He didn't finish the sentance. He didn't have too. The words hung in the air. 'right before the appearance of the Balrog.' Valkyrie nodded.   
  
"I agree I do seem to be the prime suspect. But I myself do not know how I got here, so I can't very well explain it to you, or Lord Aragorn." Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder. "I never expected him to harm you, but please understand: he thinks he is doing right by hurting you. In his eyes, all he sees is the appearance of a new sorceress, and the death of a close freind. But I hope you can forgive my ills, even if you cannot forgive his."   
  
The young mage looked up at the elf with a somber expression. "I no longer hold a grude against you. You saved my life once in the mines. WE're even, you owe me no apology. You have my forgiveness." The prince smiled and moved back to the front with Aragorn, and if any one else in the Fellowship noticed the exchange, they said nothing, for they sensed that the gap -between those two, at least- was mended.   
  
They continued on in silence for some time, until Gimli began filling the halfling's heads with tales of an 'Elf Witch'. Valkyrie was only half listening, lost in thought. 'These trees... This place... Why do I feel like I've been here before...' Suddenly, it was as though a voice was speaking in her head. A woman's voice. Soft, yet commanding, and demanding power and respect. 'Welcome home, Valkyrie. 10 years is too long. It will bring him great joy to see your face again.'   
  
Valkyrie jumped. Boromir placed a hand o her shoulder. "Are you okay?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Fine... I'm fine." But she couldn't help thinking in the back of her mind. 'Him... the elf from my memory? Yes... Him...'  
  
Gimli was boasting loudly again. "Here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily! I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by a dozen elves, with bows all pointed at them. A tall, fair haired elf. A familiar elf. One with dark brows, a firm jawline, and dark eyes. Perfect, dark, piercing eyes. The eyes of a warrior. He spoke, and his voice was cold, but smoothe.   
  
"The dwarf breathes so loudly, we could've shot him in the dark." Aragron gave him a mock bow and wispered several words in hurried elvish. Gimli tensed and called to him. "Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!" Haldir glared at him. "You have entered the relm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come. She is waiting." He started to turn, when his shadowed eyes fell on Valkyrie, and they softened as his features twisted into an expression of shock.   
  
"Lirimaer?!" Aragorn scowled. "She is merely a sorceress of no importance." Haldir walked forward, and Valkyrie felt herself engulfed in a rush of emotions and could almost sense the hundreds of memories that were just out of her reach. "Ai! But she is important!" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss gently to her cheek, and there was a flash of jealousy in Boromir's eyes that only she caught. "Valkyrie. How you've grown. No longer the child I remember. But still my little lirimaer."   
  
Then he caught site of her wounds. "Ai Valar! You're badly hurt. But... we best not keep Galadriel waiting. Then we shall get you to the healers." He then bent down and wispered in her ear. "You do not remember me now, but soon you shall remember all." Then he moved back to the front, to lead them to the Lady Galadriel, amongst the stares of the rest of the Fellowship.   
  
A million questions swirled in Valkyrie's head. 'Who is this elf? And why do I recognize him? Where does he know me from?! I'm so confused!' She felt Boromir place a hand on the small of her back, and she took comfort in his mere touch. He gave her a questioning look, but she avoided eye contact, keeping her eyes on the ground.   
  
Perhaps Galadriel would reveal all, as promised.  
  
*****************  
  
Haldir lead the Fellowship to the foot of a large staircase, on the front of what -by Lothlorien standards- was a mansion. The men of the Fellowship stood in a group, glancing around anxiously, but Valkyrie had been held back by Haldir. She now stood at his side, just off to the side of the staircase, and admired the beautifull elven structure.   
  
The building itself seemed to glow with some unearthly light, that both mesmerized and puzzled her. But before she could pose any questions to the elf beside her, The Lady and Her King themselves appeared to them. Valkyrie took in all their reactions at a glance.  
  
Sam looked up at them solemnly, while Merry and Pippin gaped, slack-jawed at the radiant beings before them. Aragorn bowed his head in respect and near reverance, and Legolas stood up a bit straighter, but Boromir's eyes never left the ground, and Valkyrie averted her gaze from him quickly, though she knew not why.   
  
Celeborn looked them over, his expression un-readable as a block of marble, and his eyes as cold. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Galadriel's eyes found Aragorn's and she looked as though probing his thoughts. "He has fallen into shadow." She said, voice slightly surprised. Her eyes found Valkyrie's and she made brief eye contact with Haldir, who nodded, as though spoken too, and placed an arm around Valkyrie. Boromir stiffened visibly, but did nothing more, and Galadriel continued.  
  
"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all." At this point, she made eye contact with Boromir, and suddenly his green-grey eyes were filled with a wave of intense pain, guilt and sorrow, and he looked down, with tears in his eyes. Galadriel's gaze lingered on him a moment longer before traveling briefly over to Valkyrie with a knowing smile, and then to Sam. "But hope remains, while company is true."   
  
Suddenly, Valkyrie once again heard the voice of Lady Galadriel in her head, and it drowned out anything she was saying otherwise. 'Valkyrie, Daughter of Rohan and Lothlorien. You have returned at last to us, as I knew you would. I promise, I shall explain all, but you must go with Haldir now. I shall see you again in a short time.' Then, as the rest of the Fellowship was hearded off to a place to sleep, Hladir motioned for an elvish healer.   
  
"Come, we shall mend your wounds, and have a long talk, for I sense you are confused, are you not?" He asked with a small smile, the first she had seen grace his perfect lips, and she felt as though she had seen that smile a thousand times. "Very. But I... trust you." She said after a pause.   
  
He smile grew brighter, and reached his eyes. He took her by the hand and began to lead her down a set of stairs that ran in the opposite direction of the way the rest of the Fellowship had gone, and she gave a hesitant glance over his shoulder, but he squeezed her hand. "You'll see them shortly, but first you must be told many things. Such as why you have come here."   
  
Her golden orbs widened in disbelief. "Ai! You know how I have come to be here, but -oh!" She felt a sharp pain from the wound in her stomach and almost stumbled on the stairs. He quickly caught her by placing one arm around her and picking her up off the ground into his arms. She flushed crimson, but then gave him a puzzled look. Just then, another memory of him hit her.  
  
"Haldir.... my Voronwer. You are the reason I am here!" (A/N: means 'loyal one') Haldir nodded. "So you do remember some of it?" He signaled the healer to stop following. "I need to have a talk with her. I shall heal her myself." He said without looking back. The healer gave a small bow at the waist and walked back up the steps. Haldir carried her down the rest of the way, finnaly leading her to a small room with the same lumionous atmosphere as the rest of the city, and setting her down on the bed.   
  
"This is my 'house', I suppose you would call it. I spend most of time patrollling the edge of the wood, so I don't use it much." He began to look around, and finally finding a roll of bandages and the herbs he was looking for, he got a bowl of water and set it down on a table next to the bed, pulling up a chair. "I'm not the best at this, but if these are just broken bones and battle wounds, that I can do." He began to gently undo the bandage around her stomach.   
  
"I know you remember part of why you're here. Tell me what you know, and what I should remind you of." He said, dabbing water on the cut as he unwrapped, so the bandage would not stick and pull open the wound again. Valkyrie sighed.  
  
"I remember... you. I remember being here, in Lothlorien. I was very young. My parents... I don't even hardley remember them, but I remember them telling me and my brother Tommy we had to leave to go... somewhere. I remember crying, and you holding me, and something about a spell that would bring me back here, and Galadriel, and.... and that's all." She said with a shrug that caused her to wince again. Haldir started to say something, but he just finished unwrapping the bandage and was pushing up the edge of her tunic. His eyes narrowed.   
  
"How did this happen? This looks like..." He hesitated and ran a hand over the wound, delicate fingers staining red. "Like you've been beaten. Who...?" Valkyrie layed back on the soft bed and closed her eyes. "Aragorn. He though I summond the Balrog that cast gandalf into shadow. In truth, I was trying to vanquish a ground of orcs that had us surrounded, but I'm not entirely sure I used the right spell. For all I know.... I could have." She felt her eyes become blurry and tears rolled down her cheeks. Haldir's hand clenched into a fist, and he brushed away her tears. "You did no such thing. Those powers you have, as Galadriel will tell you, came from her and your mother. There is no spell, no possible way, *you* could have called such a dark creature forth from those mines. I was your mentor, your protector... and your freind. I know you would never do such a thing, and he had no right to strike you. The gods will make him answer for his actions one day, of that I assure you." He kissed her lightly on thhe eyelids, and she smiled softly.   
  
"Boromir saved me from him." Haldir let out a low chuckle. "I've seen the way he looks at you. I do not doubt that he would indeed die for you." Valkyrie sat up sharpley, despite the pain in her side. "What do you mean, 'the way he looks at me'?" She said questioningly, and Haldir let out another laugh. "Isn't it obvious? He has feelings for you, srong ones... it's possible he loves you. Likely even. And now that I see you again after all these years, I do not wonder why. Galadriel predicted you would be beautifull, and here you are, brighter than the Evenstar."  
  
"Nikerym, you flatter me." She said with a sigh. "But please. Tell me of my past. I am still confused." Haldir sighhed. "Very well. I should start off saying that your name is not Braddington, but Valkyrie Brailion, and your brother is Tomithrien Brailion. You are the daughter of a Warrior of Rohan, and an elvish sorceress who was being trained by Galadriel. She would have given your mother Nenya, the Ring of Water, but your family was forced to leave Middle-earth for another... dimension, I suppose. Now that you have returned, Galadriel plans to go West, and leave you in controll of Nenya."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: Major plot twist! But this is only part one of Lothlorien! I'm leaving for a Star Wars festival in Disney World next week, but I promise part two will be up sometime during the week I get back! Review! And here's a preview of next chapter:  
  
"You must make a choice. Stay here, with me in Lothlorien, and rule in Galadriel's place when she goes to the West... or leave, and continue the Fellowship with your lover, at the risk of your life." 


	10. Chapter 9: Haldir Reveals the Past Part ...

A/N: HI! OK, sorry for the long break, but you know how it is when writer's block hits! Thanx to all of you who helped me on this chapter! You know who you are! I'd also like to forgive for any screwing up of the timeline which I may have done in this chapter, but it was necissary for the story. And yes, I know her parents' names mean Heaven and Princess.   
  
^^--^^--^^ means flashback  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
  
  
Valkyrie looked at him incredulously. She could believe the part about herself and her brother growing up here, because she could vaugley remember it. She could even almost believe the part about her parents. But the knowledge that she was expected to rule Lothlorien was to much for her.   
  
"Haldir, I can't controll Nenya! I could never controll a Ring of Power, much less rule Lothlorien by myself! Just under a month ago I was just a high school outcast! Now I'm... I don't know what." She finished weakly, but the elvish captain just smirked.   
  
"Calm down, Val. Once The Lady restores your memories, and I get you fixed up, you'll remember *all* the spells you were taught as a child." He said, running slender fingers through her raven hair. He gave her another smile. "And as for ruling alone, you're not expected to."   
  
She looked up sharpley. "Then with who?" he shook his head in silent laughter. "You've really forgotten everything, haven't you? Let me tell you the whole story, from the beginning, and then maybe you'll understand a little better. And I'll patch you up while we talk." She nodded and lay back down.   
  
"Alright. Tell me."  
  
^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^  
  
Arvandor Brailion rode his white stallion to the edge of the city of Lothlorien and stopped, dismounting as two young elves came to tend to his mount. He walked a short distance to a small clearing where he could hear two female voices chanting spells. His dark blonde hair was tied back loosely, his garb was traditional of a Warrior of Rohan, and his eyes were a dull amber color.   
  
He pushed aside a curtain of ivy that hung over the archway that served as a door to the small groto and narrowly dodged a fireball that went sailing past his head, missing by an inch.   
  
A tall, slender half-elf in a silvery dress, with raven hair and golden eyes winced apologetically and ran forward to hug him. "Sorry. My aim was a little off."   
  
He kissed her forehead affectionatly and huged her back. "It's okay Tarien. We have bigger things to worry about than your spells being off aim."   
  
The sorceress-in-training furrowed her brow. "Like what? What's going on?" Her husband sighed. "Grima Wormtongue has been appointed advisor to King Theoden." Tarien's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?! Grima?! Thw whole kingdom will be falling apart within the week!"   
  
"You don't know the half of it." He sighed heavily and rubbed her arms with his strong hands. "That snake convinced the king that my marrying you was a liability to the kingdom... our house has burned to the ground, and our family has been banished from the kingdom."   
  
"Ai Valar." Tarien wispered with a sob. Galadriel, who had been standing by silently this whole time, spoke softly. "You know you are welcome here anytime. After all, Tarien is to inherit Nenya." She said, but there was no hope in her voice. She knew what they would choose.   
  
Tarien looked up tearfully. "I'm sorry m'lady, but I'm afraid we may have to leave Middle-Earth. Myself and Arvandor have talked this over many times, and the age our world is coming to is not one we find same to raise our children in. Already we have seen our son being... corrupted by the evil that pollutes all. You understand if I do not take your offer." The Lady of the Wood nodded solemnly.   
  
"I feared as much. Your son will not care to much, but I ask you stay at least a week's time for the sake of your daughter. She's become rather attatched to the captain of my guard and I do not know how she will accept the news. I wish you all only happiness." She smiled at Tarien. "You were a wonderfull apprentice, as was your daughter."   
  
The couple thanked the elf witch and turned to leave, their hearts heavy. For indeed, Valkyrie had formed a strong bond with Haldir, and one which had pleased them till now. Arvandor squeezed his wife's shoulder, shaking his head.   
  
"I suppose we should annouce that she is no longer betrothed to him... it will break her heart." Tarien let out a soft sob, and after a long pause wispered. "His too."  
  
^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^  
  
Valkyrie stared at him, eyes wide. "Betrothed! You and me?!" She lay back down, starring at the cealing, eyes still wide as dinner plates. Haldir squeezed her hand affectionatly.   
  
"Yes, you and me. And my love for you hasn't wavered a day. But you've moved on, and I know that in your eyes, I'm just a friend. So consider the subject closed... unless you decide not to go with them." He added hesitantly.   
  
She looked at him, her emotions swirling around in a confusing mixture, and then turned on her side away from him. "Just go on with your story."  
  
Haldir's face took on a pained expression breifly, then he calmed himself and continued.  
  
^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^  
  
"Tommy! You're not supposed to use dark magic!" Valkyrie protested as she and her brother walked down the steps to where Haldir's "house" was. Tomithrien just rolled his eyes and ignored his sister and the seven year old was infuritated.  
  
"Just cause you're eleven, and you're older, doesn't give you the right to cheat! I had you fair and square till you ruined all my arrows!" The golden eyed quarter elf protested, holding up the melted remains of her quiver. Her brother turned around with a snap, jet black hair falling down over his face.   
  
They had the same hair color, but the similarities ended there. She was tall for her age, but he was short for his, making them the same height. Her skin was pale and unblemished. His was deeply tanned and he already had several scars on his back and chest, and one running slantways from the left corner of his forehead to the right hinge on his jaw. Her eyes were a shining gold color, same as her mother's. His resembled no one's in their family. They were a greenish-blue color, and they almost seemed to glow. Valkyrie didn't like his eyes.  
  
Tommy grabbed her by the sleeve of her short, red dress. "No, it doesn't, but I'll tell you what does!" He slammed her into a column and her shoulder flared with pain. "The fact that you're a worhtless wench betrothed to a pathetic so-called captain who couldn't even shoot one of these trees!" He said gesturing to the magnificently large Lothlorien trees. One of which she had fallen out of only just this morning, having been caught by Haldir.  
  
She loved him yes, but it was more "puppy love", because she was too young to know what real love was. All the same, she was happy with the idea of marrying him, and she desperatley awaited her sixteenth birthday, when they would finnaly take their vows. The insult outraged her, and she kicked him squarely between the legs.   
  
As he fell over in pain, she smiled triumphantly and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "One day I shall rule Lothlorien with that same captain who you so rudely insulted. Then we'll see who's worthless!" He stood up, eyes glaring hatred at her.  
  
He laughed, a sound that seemed far too menacing to come from an adolecscent child. "You can rule Middle-Earth for all I care! I answer to no one!" He said venemously, and stalked off, leaving her visibly shaken.   
  
She let out her breath as she realized she had been holding it, and straightened her dress. She smiled once again and ran inside.   
  
"Haldir! Aratoamin! (A/N: My champion) I-" She cut off abrubtly when she noticed him leaning against one of the pillars, traces of tears forming in his eyes. Knowing full well that greif can kill an elf, she rushed forward quickly, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Ai Valar! What is it?" She asked, looking up at him. He parents, who had been sitting on the other side of the room, spoke up. "Valkyrie, we need to speak with you." said Arvandor after a pause.   
  
She looked up, startled. "About what?" Haldir kneeled down in front of her, cupping her chin in his hand and tracing the delicate curve of her small mouth with his thumb. A single crystaline tear made its way down his cheek.   
  
"My precious Lirimaer." He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Your family is leaving. You are no longer betrothed to me. Your heart is your own, now."   
  
Young as she was, she suddenly knew what a broken heart felt like. She looked up at her parents, then back to her bleak-faced beloved and pushed him away quickly with a sob. She turned to her parents angrily.   
  
"Going?! Going where?! Did you even consider what *I* want?! I hate you!" She ran off quickly before they could even get a word in, running full speed through the woods, not carring as her dress was caught on a root and ripped off just above her knees. She ran as far and as fast as she could until she tripped and landed face down on the mossy ground. She curled up in between two tree roots and cried herself into a restless sleep.  
  
^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^--^^  
  
Haldir paused in his narative and touched her shoulder gently, fearing she'd fallen asleep. "Valkyrie?" He said softly.  
  
"I vaugley remember it." She wispered to no one in particular, still not facing him. "It's like it's right there on the edge of my memory... but everything's been covered in a thick fog that I can't see through except for breif snatches."   
  
"Perhaps, I can help." said a soft female voice. Standing in the doorway was the Lady Galadriel. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Haldir. "Has she been healed?" He nodded and Valkyrie lifted the hem of her tunic to find the gash gone. The bruises were still there, but faded.   
  
The Lady smiled. "He's no expert, but he is good." She said with a smile. "But I suppose you wish to be able to remember your childhood. I shall restore your memories, then see what you remember."   
  
Valkyrie nodded and Haldir stood up and walked out on the balcony to collect his thoughts. Galadriel pressed her palm lightly to the quater-elf's forehead and began to speak in elvish.   
  
"Tanka harwar, Aman tel' Seldarine, Panta tangwa, Elea i'dolen!" (A/N: Heal, bless, unlock, and reveal, respectively) The elf witch said, and she felt a sudden jolt flash through her mind.  
  
Dozens of memories, tastes, smells, sights, and sounds bombarded her senses. She could hear Galadriel's voice, but it was as if from a far off place. "What do you remember?"  
  
"Everything." She breathed. Galadriel made a small noise of acknowledgement and then spoke again, only this time Valkyrie heard it clearer. "Then why don't you pick pick up he left off?"  
  
"Very well. I remember..."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: lol. Looks like there'll be a part 3! Sorry but this was as far as I could get today and I promised a freind I'd have this up by tonight! To compensate, I have an extra somthing:  
  
Songs I listened too while typing this:  
  
Concrete Angel~ Martina McBride  
  
Clocks~ Coldplay  
  
Not Gonna Get Us~ t.A.t.U  
  
Girls and Boys~ Good Charlotte  
  
OK then! Review, and I'll see you in part three! If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll finnaly get around to typing the Boromir/Valkyrie scene, and we'll get see who she chooses! 


	11. Chapter 10: Flashback

A/N: Hi! I was listeneing to a wonderfull Cher song and reading all my reviews, and I decided to reward you guys with... *drum roll* THE BIG FLASHBACK! Ok, so it's not part 3, but it is the big chunk that will explain the rest of why Valkyrie ended up back in Middle-Earth. *And* for those of you who want her to end up with Haldir, since this is a flshback, you might be pleased with the ending... when the flashback ends. ;) Now, on with the flashback!  
  
Warning: I apologize if this begins to sound a bit morbid, but the majority of it (thanks to Kaytell) was written while listening to Bloody Valentine by Good Charlotte and if you've heard the song you know how *incredibly* cheerfull that is. *evil grin*  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"Standing over him he begged me not to do,  
  
What I knew, I had to do,  
  
Cause I'm so in love with you." ~Good Charlotte, My Bloody Valentine  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
The worn out seven-year-old awoke in Haldir's bed. At first, she was a bit confused as to why, but then she remembered what had happened earlier and flopped back down onto te matress with a heavy sigh.   
  
"I can't leave! This is my home! I belong here! With him!" She protested to the silent shadows. She realized Haldir must have gone after her and brought her back. No doubt her parents would try once again to reason with her. She frowned and turned over. "I'm not going."   
  
She didn't notice the blonde-haired elf standing in the shadows, the look on his face conveying mixed emotions. He couldn't stop her from going, but should he even try to reason with her? Galadriel had advised him t ask for her hand in marrige in the first place. What would the elf witch say now, if he asked for her help?   
  
He sighed and turned away. This was going to be hard.  
  
***************  
  
The days past. Tomithrien took the new surprisingly well, and was only too happy about leaving. Haldir, still caught up in his warring emotions over what to do, associated little with Valkyrie anymore, and Valkyrie herself associated little with *anyone*, even her own parents.   
  
It came to the afternoon before they were suposed to leave, and things hadn't changed. Haldir had made up his mind. He would talk to Val, and if possible, comfort her. In the very least, he might be able to get her to forgive him.   
  
He knew where he would find her, before he even started looking. She was standing in an empty grove, with a bow and a quiver of arrows -both, he noticed, belonging to him- shooting anything she could aim at. He smiled at first, then frowned.  
  
Tears were falling down her face at a rapid rate and she was muttering under her breath. He walked forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, but her muscles remained tense.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked rather vehemently, considering her age. Haldir was taken slightly aback, but did not remove his hand. "To apologize."   
  
Her shoulders slumped, and she flung the quiver and the bow to the ground, turning to face him. "You've got nothing to apologize for. I know exactly what you think you should say to me, but you don't have to. It was an arranged marrige and I didn't want to marry you anyway, so drop it!" She spat and began to walk off.  
  
She didn't get far, when she was stopped by his silky smoothe voice. "You're too young to understand what I feel for you, but I was hoping that, in time, you would. Now we'll never know, will we? You'll leave, and I'll pass away and time shall continue without us."  
  
Valkyrie turned, eyes wide and questioning, but Haldir just gave a short, bitter laugh and a small tear rolled down his cheek. "You should know by now that one of the few things that can kill an elf is greif... greif from a broken heart."   
  
And just like that the dam broke. She threw herself into his arms, knocking him to his knees, and he held her tightly as she sobbed into his silver cloak. "Haldir...Aratoamin... I do not wish to go. Please. Believe me when I say that I would never hurt you!" She clutched at him desperatly, as though he were some sort of anchor that could keep her in their world. He returned the embrace, placing a soft kiss on top of her head. After a minute, his eyes opened.   
  
"You know... you'd still have to go, but there might be a way you could come back."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Galadriel held up her hand. "I think we all know what happened after this point, do we not?" Haldir nodded solemnly, looking at Val. "I took you to The Lady, and she was gracious enough to put a spell on you that would bring you back here if anything should happen to you in the other world."   
  
The teen nodded, then frowned. "I remember the spell, but how come I forgot all about everything? What could've happened?"   
  
Haldir exchanged a look with the Elf Witch and then spoke softly. "After we had said our goodbyes. You had left with your brother, and you were standing over with the other elves and your father. Your... your mother came and told myself and Galadriel that she was sorry again, and she would miss us."   
  
Here he paused and sighed heavily before continuing. "And then she said she was going to alter your's and your brother's memories when you crossed over so that you wouldn't remember Middle-Earth. It was too late to reverse the spell we had placed on you... and so here we are."  
  
Valkyrie frowned. "You mean you didn't put a spell on Tommy?" Haldir looked up, black eyes flashing concern. "No. Never on him. Why?" She locked her gaze with his, a knot tightening painfully in her stomach. "I'm not the only one who came home. Only he's with Saurumon."   
  
Galadriel looked between the two and then back to Valkyrie. "Are you sure?" The black haired girl looked up. "Positive. He tried to kill me." She said coldly and locked eyes with Haldir again as he gripped the back of the chair he was leaning on hard enough to crack the wood.   
  
Galadriel paused, then spoke again. "Very well. I shall go tell Celeborn. Haldir, see that she is returned to her companions. They should be sleeping by now." She smiled slightly at Valkyrie before turning to leave. "Welcome home."   
  
Valkyrie stood up and walked past Haldir over to a small stone bench, next to a large archway that served as the window. She looked out at the dancing moonbeams that fell through the tree tops like fingers of some great spirit reaching down to snatch at the beautifull things below it.   
  
She was so lost in though, she didn't notice he had moved till she heard him speak. He was straddling the bench next to her, his lips merely a centimeter from her ear. "Lirimaer." It was one word. A simple wisper. But she was startled and turned quickly to face him, almost falling off the bench.   
  
He gave a soft, musical chuckle and reahced up to brush her raven hair out of her face. "At last you've come home to me. My little Lirimaer." His lips brushed hers softly.   
  
She let out a small gasp, but not before he leaned in for another kiss, this one much longer and full of passion. She responded at first, then suddenly pulled back, standing up quickly.  
  
"Haldir..." she said, her voice breaking with emotion. "I can't do this. I...I just...." The elf stood and wrapped both arms tightly around her. "I understand. You love him." He wispered softly, licking the last traces of their kiss from his lips.   
  
She nodded through her tears and he left their embrace to move over to a polished wooden trunk. He removed what was possibly the most beautifull dress Valkyrie had ever seen and handed it to her.   
  
"It was supposed to be worn when we were betrothed... but I think you should wear it now. Go to him. Tell him what a lucky man he is." He said with a sad smile, placing another small kiss on her cheek and turning to leave.   
  
Just before he walked out of the small "house" she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into another kiss, tears falling down her cheeks. "I swore I would never hurt you. And I've broken that promise." She said through a sob.   
  
"All is forgiven... Valkyrie." Then he left her.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: *ducks flying objects from Valkyrie/Haldir supporters, bowns to claps and cheers from Boromir/Valkyrie supporters* Sorry for the sad ending. Anybody wanna tissu? Anyway, a lot of you are probably wondering what this gorgeous dress looks like! (Except those of you who already know the whole story) Well, you'll find out next time!  
  
See ya! 


	12. Chapter 11: Two Hearts Mended, One Heart...

A/N:This one shouldn't be as morbid, cause this chapter is Valkyrie/Boromir! I'd like to apologize for the fact that it's taking me so long to get chapters up, but I had the lead part in a play, as Kelsie will tell you. Then I started band camp, and now that school has started, I don't know how fast I'll be able to get these out. But I'll try hard!   
  
OH! And just a reminder that Two Towers is now on video and I will be starting on a sequal to this fic based on that movie as soon as this one is done... which may or may not be a very long time from now.  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie finished tying the strings of the dress that tightened it around her waist and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was indeed beatifull. It was made of varoius shades of blue, silver, and white fabrics sticthed together like petals. It came up and fastened around her neck like a halter with an elaborate silver necklace, and two trains went from her wrists to her upper arms where there were arm bands intricatly carved with elvish runes. ((A/N: I suppose I should explain: her dress looks exactly like Padme's in Ep. 2 when she and Anakin share their first kiss. But with a few of my own touches and different colors))  
  
Her back was bare, and she cast a glance over her shoulder at the criss-crossing scars, left there over the years by her brother and she felt the tears burn hot behind her eyes again and bit down on her lip till she tasted blood. She blinked several times to regain her composure, and her gaze fell on a small tatoo on her lower back: The elvish rune for faith entwined with white roses.   
  
She smiled sadly at the memory. She got the tatoo after her parents died. The white roses had seemed comforting, and her mother had always worn a necklace with the rune on it. Even though at the time, she hadn't know what it had meant, it had come to mean a great deal more to her than she would have ever expected.  
  
She wiped away the last of her tears and headed for the stone steps. Now was not a time to be crying. She ran a hand through her dark hair, gave a heavy sigh, and said a silent prayer to the Valar that Haldir was right about Boromir's feelings for her.   
  
************************  
  
She walked slowly into the small grove where the male members of the Fellowship had set up camp. Her golden eyes flickered around the the site, taking in everything quietly as she could.   
  
The hobbits were all sleeping peacefully, save for poor Frodo, and her brow furrowed in a sympathetic frown as he writhed in his sleep. Gimli was curled up against a large rock clutching his axe possesively. Aragorn was leaning back against one of the trees, looking ready to jump up at a moments notice, and Legolas...  
  
Was he sleeping or not? He eyes seemed to have glazed over in the dreamless, trance-like state that paseed for sleep with his kind, but he still looked alert.   
  
She crept slowly past all of them, befpre realizing something was wrong. Boromir was missing. Suddenly, she jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and turner to see the Mirkwood prince gazing intently at her with darkened eyes.   
  
"He is in a clearing just beyond those trees. His heart is greatly troubled. Go quickly." He said, giving her a kind of small, half smile. She nodded and continued on.  
  
************************  
  
Boromir sat in the middle of a small clearing, on a rock, gazing up at the sky as the first fingers of dawn's light crept over the horizon and stained the tops of the trees.   
  
His pale green-grey eyes caught the silverish glow of the trees and reflected the sheen of tears in his eyes. But it was not the fate of his beloved city that troubled him, as he felt it should, but the fate of his love for this beautifull, broken sorceress that had fallen into their midst.   
  
"There may have been hope while we had yet stumbled upon this wood... but now it is plain there is some history between her and the Lorien captain. My love for her cannot be returned while her heart belongs to another, and it is clear she belongs to him. I could see it in his eyes... in the way he touched her. That look of lost love returned in his eyes. The possesiveness with which his arms held her. All signs of a love that might have been mine.. but can never be."   
  
"You are wrong, Boromir, son of Denothor." He stood quickly and turned to face the direction from which the voice had come. Standing at the edge of the clearing was the very object of his affections, a single teardrop glittering on her pale cheek as she listened to his words of lost love and self loathing.   
  
"I loved Haldir, once. But it was the love of a child... innocent and unbroken.... but not true. I was too young to know the true nature of love then. Given time, my feelings for him might have matured... but I left these lands to soon to be sure." She said softly, moving towards him like some perfect vision created by the Valar. He began to raise a question as to what she ment by 'I left these lands' but was quickly silenced by one of her fingers placed over his lips.  
  
"I. love. you." A second tear fell down her cheek as she said this. "And I will stand by your side no matter what... *this* is true love." She said, her voice barley above a wisper as she closed the final gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. The Steward of Gondor was taken aback, but his eyes softened, and a new torrent of tears -these of joy and passion- fell from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly and kissing her again.  
  
"Valkyrie.... I love you... and may the Valar strike me dead if ever I let you be harmed again." He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I love you so much."   
  
  
  
************************  
  
Haldir stood not far off, listening to the lovers' wispered declerations of love... and his heart broke. But he would be strong... for her. For he knew his death would not bring her any happiness.   
  
"And with the sunrise, so does darkness fall on the last remnants of our love..."  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: *sigh* Took me long enough didn' it?! REVIEW! I love you all!! Thanx for being so patient! It may be a little corney, but hey, I tried my best... it'll get better! 


	13. Chapter 12: Remembrance and a Story Told

A/N: Omigosh! I am so sorry! I have not updated in forver! Here's why: First my computer got a virus  
  
and my dad was unable to find time to work on getting it out of the system to to my hectic marching band scedule  
  
and the fact that he's in charge of all the props.  
  
After it was fixed, I realized that this chapter, among other things, had been deleted from my computer. In the end, I found  
  
that having to re-write this chapter was a blessing. It 's better now than it was to begin with!  
  
And so, without further delay or interuption, I present the last of the Lothlorien chapters!   
  
(And there was much rejoicing: yay.)  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie was watching herself. She had the strange sensation of floating as she looked down on the scene below her. But her eyes  
  
were not watching the crowd of people slowly gathering round, or the crushed and bleeding form that used to be herself. They were focused  
  
on the thick, hard back, yellow-paged book that lay inches away from her dead form, her bloody fingers resting on the edges of the ripped and torn   
  
pages that were slowly being carried away by the wind.  
  
'Why am I seeing this? Why am I back here?' she though. One of the blood-smattered pages was caught by the wind and fluttered around in the air  
  
near to where she was. She reached out and caught it. Her eyes slowly scanned the story she knew so well, and her breath caught in her throaght,  
  
"No.... I had almost forgotten... no! I can't let it happen! Not after everything! Not now! No. No! NO!"  
  
************************  
  
Valkyrie awoke with a start, soaked with sweat and trembling all over. Boromir's strong arms wrapped around her, and he spoke softly,  
  
calming her. "Shh... everything's fine. You just had a nightmare. I'm here. It's alright."  
  
Burrying her face against his bare chest, the tears slowly stopped and her breathing returned to normal. Lifting her head to look at her  
  
surroundings, she slowly recalled the events of last night.  
  
They were inside Boromir's makeshift tent nacl at the Fellowships' campsite, and the sun's rays were just beginning to filter in the tent flaps.  
  
Forcing a smile, she tried to convince herself it was, in fact, only a dream. 'He can't die. I'm here. Not much else has happened according to Tolkein's book.  
  
I'm the variable no one counted on. He'll be perfectly fine.'  
  
Having convinced herself of this, her smile became at bit more genuine and she began to dress in the clothes the Lorien elves provided for her.  
  
She was going about it slowly, when she semmed to remeber something and she began to move more rapidly. Her lover looked at her with a playful smile on his features.  
  
"Why in such a rush, love? We've got all morning." She stopped in the middle of tying up the laces of her sparkling white tunic to give him a solemn  
  
glance. "I think the Lady will be wanting to speak with us all.... there is much I need to tell you."  
  
She finished dressing quickly and left the tent, and a very confused Boromir behind.   
  
************************  
  
The nine remaining members of the Fellowship stood in a clearing with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir. For the past several hours, they had been listening  
  
to Valkyrie and the Lorien elves explain her story. Now she looked around at all their expressions, trying to guess what they were thinking.  
  
The hobbits looked sad and angry, as well as Gimli. Legolas, as usual, was unreadable, but the look of fury on Boromir's face spoke volumes. Then her   
  
gaze fell on Aragorn, and for the first time, he looked at her, not with contempt, or suspicion, but with sympathy and understanding.   
  
Pippin, being the youngest, was the first to recover from the generela state of shock. "So, you mean to say this... Tomithrien has somehow found his way back,  
  
and is working with Sauromon to kill his own sister?"  
  
Celeborn nodded. "That does seem the case." Bromir looked like her was about to speak, but Aragorn spoke first. "Then we must do all in our power to protect   
  
her."  
  
The whole Fellowship looke at him in awe. The very man who once blamed Valkyrie for the death of Gandlaf, was pledging to protect her life. She smiled broadly  
  
at him, all vehement feelings towards him melting away. "Thank you." She said soflty. Boromir clapped a hand to Aragorn's shoulder. "From both of us." he said, giving her  
  
a secret sort of smile.   
  
Blushing, she turned to Galadriel, trying to ignore the fact that Haldir had averted his eyes and would not meet her gaze.  
  
The Lady of the Wood spoke slomenly. "There is still another matter at hand." She held up the hand on which she wore Nenya, the Ring of Water. "You can stay  
  
and rule Lothlorien beside my captain," here she gestured to Haldir. "Or you can leave with the other eight. But know this: if you choose this path, you forefeit your birthright  
  
and you powers as a Lorien sorceress."  
  
Valkyrie felt her throaght constrict. Without powers, how could she possibly- no. She'd find some other way to help him, but she couldn't do anything just sitting here.   
  
She looked up and caught Haldir's eyes and for the first time, the elven captain spoke.  
  
"I will never stop loving you, lirimaer, but I will honor you descision no matter what... you deserve to be happy." Valkyrie's vision clouded with tears, but somehow  
  
she spoke clearly.  
  
"I belong in Lorien. It's my true home and it always will be... But I also belong beside the man I love. I make my choice." she said and moved to stand amongst the   
  
Fellowship between Boromir and Aragorn.  
  
"Very well. You have denied your power... you are defenseless." said Celeborn. Suddenly Haldir held out a hand. "Wait! My Lord and Lady, I ask one final favor  
  
of you... as a gift from myself to Valkyrie: Give her half my immortality, so that while I live, no sword may touch her."  
  
Galadriel looked at him slowly. "Such a thing has never been done, for many reasons. She will gain your immortality, your grace, your speed... but when you die,  
  
she will once again be mortal and vulnerable... Is this what you wish?"  
  
The elven captain looked over at Valkyrie, his pale, smokey eyes burning with an unrequitee love, and he knew the answer.  
  
"yes"  
  
At last the tears fell from Valkyrie's golden eyes. Pippin reached up and squeezed her hand with his small fingers, and she smiled, slowly, down at the innocent  
  
halfling.   
  
Maybe everything really would be fine.   
  
Maybe...  
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: IT'S DONE! HALLELUJAH!!!!!! Now give me a nice review and tell me how good it was. *puppy dog eyes* 


	14. Chapter 13: River Song

A/N: Well, I'm typing this alot later than I planned. You see, I finished this last week, and   
  
I expected to have it up by Wednesday, unfortunatly, on said Wednesday, I was forced to  
  
play basketball in Health class. Now those of you who know me, know that myself and my   
  
immidiate circle of friends, dislike this class very strongly. And now I hate it.  
  
In playing basketball, I ripped part of one of my fingernails, and jammed it. This  
  
was a very painfull experience, and I subsequently forgot about the fic. As of today,   
  
said nail is gone, and my finger is throbbing in pain. Though this makes it hard to type, I   
  
have been watching the extended version of The Fellowship, and have gained new   
  
inspirtaion. So, throbbing finger or not, I'm going to try to get this chapter out ASAP!   
  
This is the second to last chapter. Please enjoy it and review!   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
Valkyrie looked back over her shoulder once more, catching those pain-filled,  
  
smoke colored eyes. He had done so much for her, and now she had not words to say 'thank  
  
you' or even 'goodbye'. And yet... those eyes said it all. He knew what her heart told her.   
  
This was her path. And though it hurt him to watch her go, it would hurt him even more to  
  
see her stay and be unhappy.   
  
As Haldir turned away, she looked back to where Legolas and some of the elves   
  
were packing the boats, and she sighed heavily. She reached up and shifted the weight of the sword   
  
on her back, her gift from the Lady Galadriel. It had been her father's, and the mark of Rohan  
  
was carved into the hilt. But also on the blade was an elven ingraving, one that translated   
  
simply: 'Love and war are not without sacrifice.' Valkyrie shook her head at the irony.   
  
When she did so, there was a soft klinking noise, made by beautifull mithril beads  
  
that she wore in her raven hair, which had been braided tightly into a thick braid that fell down  
  
her back... a style her mother had frequently worn.   
  
She was dressed in fresh clothes; a silver tunic and white breeches that had been   
  
provided by the elves. And fastened around her neck was an elvish cloak, identical to those  
  
worn by the rest of the Fellowship, and fastened with a Lorien leaf, which she fingered idly.  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't notice that Aragorn had fallen into step beside her until   
  
the man spoke. "it's hard for you, isn't it? Leaving your home... leaving him."   
  
She looked up suddenly, and then after a time nodded slowly. "It grieves me to see  
  
one so ancient and wise suffering, and know that I am the cause." She paused. "But my place is with the   
  
Fellowship. For if I do not go with Boromir... with the Ringbearer... I do not simply revoke my  
  
oath... I'd lose my heart. This Fellowship is, and has always been my destiny. I know that in   
  
my heart, though I can't say how. So just as love calls me to stay... it also binds me to this task."  
  
Aragorn made a small noise of assent, idly fingering the Evenstar about his neck.  
  
Valkyrie gave him a small smile. "That is the jewel of the princess Arwen, is it not?" The ranger  
  
looked a bit startled, but replied none the less. "Yes... it was a gift...." Her smile grew and saddened.  
  
"It's hard to love one from another world... when you know that you both belong in another place.  
  
But we must never give up hope."   
  
Aragorn looked down at the petite teen with a soft smile. "I do believe we have just  
  
reached an understanding, m'lady."  
  
************************  
  
The boats began thier smoother but swift coarse down the river and out of the silvery  
  
wood of Lothlorien. As much as she felt that she may have been leaving behind a home, and a family,  
  
she also took comfort in being at the side of her lover, all thoughts of her dream put far from  
  
her mind.  
  
They had been provided with three boats; The first held Legolas and Gimli, and the   
  
second Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn. In the third were Bormir, Merry, and Pippin in Valkyrie's lap.  
  
The two halflings in Valkyrie's boat talked quietly amongst themselves, of things that  
  
she paid no attention to as she watching the beauty of the river and forrests go swiftly by, lost  
  
in thought.   
  
Suddenly Pippin gave a tug on her sleeve. "Val?" The quarter elf looked down at him  
  
with a half dazed expression. "Hmn?" Pippin looked back at Merry, then up at her again. "Can you sing?"  
  
At first this puzzled her, but then she remebered that they *were* hobbits after all. 'You can take  
  
the hobbit out of the shire...' she thought to herself.   
  
"Just a little. I haven't sung in quite a while." Pippin's face lit up. "Do ya think maybe...  
  
could ya sing us a bit of somethin?" Valkyrie was a bit nonplussed for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"I know a bit of a ballad about the Grey Ships that sail for Valinor." Legolas and Aragorn  
  
both looked up and exchanged a glance, but said nothing. Then Boromir spoke softly from behind her.  
  
"Let us hear it then."  
  
Taking a breath, she began.  
  
"Hope fades, into the world of night.  
  
Through shadows falling,  
  
Out of memory and time.  
  
Don't say, we have come now to the end.  
  
White shores are calling,  
  
You and I will meet again.  
  
And you'll be hear in my arms,  
  
Just sleeping.  
  
What can you see,  
  
On the horizon?  
  
Why do the white gulls call?  
  
Across the sea,  
  
A pale moon rises   
  
The ships have come, to carry you home.  
  
And all will turn,   
  
To silver glass.  
  
A light on the water,  
  
All souls pass,   
  
Into the West..."  
  
There was a pause in which no one said anything, and Valkyrie, blushing, finnaly said  
  
quietly, "That's all I remembered." But the hobbits clapped appreciativly, and Boromir planted a soft kiss  
  
on the back of her neck while Legolas spoke.  
  
"Tis a truly beautifull song, and your voice does it great justice." Valkyrie was about  
  
to thank him when his head snapped up as if he had heard or seen something, and Aragorn's face took   
  
on a worried expression as well. The air seemed to grow tense, and try as she might, Valkyrie could not ignore  
  
the feeling of dread that now hung over them like a veil.   
  
(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM!!! One more chapter to go! Aren't you just shaking with anticipation?!  
  
Now you may ask: "Why did you put 'Into the West' in this fic? For two reasons: 1) I like the song,   
  
and 2) I wanted to give Valkyrie some elements of myself, and one of the things which both I   
  
and my 3 beta readers thought was a good idea, was to have her sing, seeing as one of my more  
  
prominent qualities is my vocal ability, and my love of music. This I felt was something interesting that  
  
I might be able to build on later, so I decided to put it in the river sequence.   
  
I hope you all are enjoying outcast, it's been a blast to write, though a warning from  
  
myself and my betas to you: You'll need several boxes of keelnex from the next chapter on out,  
  
because it's going to be and Angst-fest!   
  
Review please, and I'll see you again soon!  
  
Marching Angel 


	15. Chapter 14: Weeping for All That Was Los...

A/N: Last chapter! Wow! Sorry for the long wait! Well, go on! READ!

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
  
"Val! Valkyrie! Look!"  
"Shh... Let her rest Pippin."  
"But the statues!"  
"I think right now she need the rest."  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Valkyrie shivered. When had it gotten so cold? And why was it so dark?  
"Hello?" She called out into the darkness. "Boromir? Legolas?... Aragorn?!"  
"They cannot hear you." A voice! At last! A familiar voice... "Lady Galadriel?" Suddenly a light shone in the darkness. It was the Lady of the Light. This must be a vision.  
"Yes my child, it is I, and I have come to warn you of of an evil stirring amongst the Fellowship." Valkyrie looked up, startled. "Evil? What evil?" There was a pause before Galadriel spoke.  
"You now carry a child. The child of a man whose heart now belongs to you... But the Ring is treacherous. Even now it turns his heart toward evil. Be on your gaurd, for the the father of your child my soon be lost to the power of the One Ring."  
Valkyrie felt her legs give out in complete and utter shock. Not only was she carrying Boromir's child, but her dream -no her nightmare- was coming true! "He will take the Ring, then?" The Lady bowed her head solemnly. "He will try. But I must warn you: Tell no one about the child, lest the Dark Lord and his servants use the knowledge against you and the Fellowship. Trust in your heart and in the blood of your ancestors. Namaarie."  
And while Valkyrie was still contemplating what she had been told, the vision began to fade.  
--------------------------------------  
Boromir and Merry had been sent out to gather firewood, and Valkyrie had gone along with them. She talked from time to time, but she seemed distant, as she contemplated what Galadriel had told her.  
Aftre a while, once Merry had gone back to the group, Boromir paused and looked at her. "Is something the matter?" Valkyrie looked up quickly, looking startled for a moment, then shook her head. "No... Everything's fine..." She said, but she knew he didn't believe her. "Something troubles you, I see it in your eyes." He said, moving to block her path as she tried to walk away.  
She looked up into his pale green eyes and for a moment, she wanted nothing more than to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him about their child... to warn him about the power of the Ring.  
Instead, she heard herself begin to accuse him.  
"You don't believe in this quest do you?" She said suddenly. The look on his face was as if she had struck him. "Why... How could you think that?" But instead of stopping she went on. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to say something.  
"The Ring is evil, I see how it corrupts you day by day! You would take it for yourself, if only to gain favor in you father's eyes, you said so only less than a days journey past!" Boromir shook his head. "But I could use it for good!"  
"You can't control it! Even now it controls you!" She said, pleading with him, but he only began to grow angry. "Stop it! Stop this now!" Still she pressed on. "You have to fight it or Isildur's Bane will destroy!" "Silence! Why do you say these things?!" She paused a moment, then spoke more softly. "You're father is a fool for wanting it's power, he's mad! Can't you see—"But her sentence was cut short by the sting of his blow as he slapped her across the face hard enough to throw her off balance. She looked up at him fearfully, raising a hand to her cheek, already blackening with a nasty bruise and oozing blood from a small cut. "I... I'm sorry... I..." She began tentatively, trembling with fright, but he cut her off again. "Hold your tongue, girl! I do not want your apologies or pitiful excuses! My father is a good man, and we want only a way to protect our people! Or perhaps pride and loyalty are concepts foreign to the elves." He said vehemently. "Boromir..." He turned away from her. "Save it. I'm through protecting you.... And I'm through with loving you." He said, and bending down to pick up the dropped firewood, he left her there, weeping for all that was lost.  
------------------------------------------------------  
There was a sickening sound as her arrow embedded itself in the head of the Uruk-Hai, splattering her with yet another shower of foul-smelling, tar-like blood.  
The creatures had come out of nowhere, attacking by the hundreds, like a swarm of insects. The wave of enemies seemed never ending, and Valkyrie decided it best to conserve her arrows, drawing her sword and charging into the fray.  
The clang of steel, the zip of arrows, and the swing of Gimli's axe echoed all around, seeming to block out all other sound... but one sound got through.  
"The Horn of Gondor!" cried Legolas, and even as Aragorn charged down the hill to aid his companion, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, and began to charge after him. 'Ai Valar, don't let us be too late!' But even as she thought it, the cries of the horn stopped, and she increased her pace, cutting a trail of bodies to her lover.  
The cries of the hobbits reached her ears as she creasted the hill, but the sight that reached her eyes tore a sob from her own chest. Merry and Pippin, were being carried away like rag dolls by the Uruks, while their leader stood before a wounded Boromir, three black arrows protruding from his chest, and the killing blow threatening to be delivered.  
She charged blindely down the hill, tears making tracks through the blood and dirt of her face as she ran. She barely rgistered his actions as Aragorn tackled the Uruk-Hai, sending the arrow on a crooked course in her direction. She cried in pain as the arrow caught her arm, falling the rest of the way down the hill, but looking over at her wounded lover pushed her on, as she broke off the shaft and scrambled to his side, moving him to lay against a fallen log.  
"Hang on Boromir... you'll be okay... just hang on..." She said softly, running a trembling hand through his sweat and blood matted hair. "Valkyrie... forgive me..." But she shushed him with a chaste kiss to his lips, another small sob tearing from her as she tasted the blood their. 'I'm too late... I couldn't save him!' She thought, and lay her head on his shoulder, gently, sobbing as she listened to his fading heart beat.  
Aragorn ran from the fallen Uruk leader, falling to his knees in front of the reunited couple, with fear in his eyes, and as Boromir gripped the ranger's shoulder, the same fear was reflected in his voice. "They took the little ones!"  
"Ease down..." Aragorn said softly, exchanging a tearful glance with Valkyrie, both of the knowing it was hopeless. "Frodo... where is Frodo?!" Aragorn looked back to his wounded friend. "I let Frodo go." "The you did what I could not... Forgive me... I did not see... I failed you all!" But Aragorn shook his head. "No... no... you fought bravely... you have your honor."  
Aragorn reached to remove the arrows, but he knew as well as any there was no way of saving him now. "Leave it!" Boromir cried. "The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness... and my city to ruin!" But the quarter-elf stopped him. "No! It shall not happen... Aragorn..." She said, looking at the other man with questioning eyes.  
Strider nodded. "I do not know what strength is left in my veins, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall... Nor our people fail." Boromir looked up with surprise and hope. "Our people?" Aragorn nodded. "Our people... then perhaps I may be at peace..." he said softly, but Valkyrie let out another heart wrenched sob. "No! You can't leave me!" She said, clutching his hand to her chest, then slowly resting it on her belly, lowering her voice to a tear choked wisper. "You can't leave... us."  
Tears began to fall down his cheeks as Boromir realized what she meant, and he kissed her hand gently. "I wish I didn't have to... But know... know that I loved you... I never meant to hurt you..." She nodded, now shaking and sobbing so hard, she couldn't fine words to speak, and she looked away quickly. Boromir looked back to Aragorn.  
"Take care of her." And Strider nodded. "I would have followed you to the end... my brother... my captain... my king." He said, and then breathed his last with a smile on his face. Aragorn gently closed his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Be at peace... Son of Gondor." Then he embraced Valkyrie, and they cried, sharing tears for their fallen comrade, while Legolas and Gimli looked on in silence.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Valkyrie continued to watch the waterfall, long after the boat carrying her lover's body had disappeared. She only distantly heard the conversation of her three companions, as she adjusted the verbrances around her wrists... Boromir's, that Aragorn had given to her.  
"We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death." That she heard, and she turned to see them all standing together. Aragorn motioned her over. "Will you be going back to Lorien?" He said. He didn't know if she would choose to go back home, now that she had lost her strongest tie to the Fellowship. But she looked them all in the eyes, and then back to Aragorn. "I don't abandon friends." She said, a smile creeping over her face as Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder, completing the circle. Aragorn nodded, slipping his dagger into its sheath. "We travel light. Let's hunt some orc!" He said, and as he ran off into the forrest, the other three were left exchanging glances.  
Legolas' expression gave way to a beaming smile and Gimli gave an exultant "YES!" But Valkyrie just laughed and ran off after them, and it struck her that it was the first time she had laughed in a long time, but she still had a knowing ache in her chest, and the feeling that something evil was approaching.


	16. Epilogue: The Evil

Epilogue:  
  
Tommy walked down into the hot, steaming depths of the armories, trying to ignore the stench of orcs, and the growls of wargs. At last he stopped, standing just behind another figure, unseen for she stood in shadows. Her eyes were sightless, yet he knew she saw everything.  
"What news from our master?" She said, and the voice was low and soft, yet commanding. Tommy replied with his own question. "Is it true she carries the child of the Steward's son?" Her head snapped up, and she looked at him with those disturbing eyes. "You doubt my visions?" "Never, Sharah." "Then what orders?"  
Tommy paused for a moment, then set his jaw. "Kill it."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Wow! The first book is finally over, and I have so many people to thank!  
  
ElvenPirate: You reviews and support always put me in a good mood, and inspired me, thank you!  
  
Becky: For helping me get over writer's block, and beta reading the last chapter, even though you had no clue what was going on!  
  
Abby: For reading my story and illustrating my characters so well! I hope one day everyone can see your wonderful drawings of my characters!  
  
Calea: For harping on me to update, even when I didn't listen...  
  
Katt: For giving me a professional opinion, and for being my best friend!  
  
Kelsey: I don't know where to start! Because of this little undertaking of mine, I've made not only a true friend, but a surrogate sister as well! You've done more for this fic and me than words can express. This fic is as much yours as it is mine!  
  
I'd also like to thank the following fics and people for inspiration:  
  
"Comfort" by Andrian1: for romantic inspiration, and being the all around best HP fic I've ever read!  
  
"Libera Nos a Malo" by Theresa42: You really inspired me to take a chance and go for something on this scale. Thanks for your guidance and support!  
  
"The Lone Gunchick Series": This trilogy taught me that not all original characters are bad, something I had a hard time getting past after two failed LOTR fics!  
  
And a final thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Keep a lookout for the sequel: "The Prophecy of Two"

C-3P0andStickFigureBarbie (formerly known as Marching Angel)


End file.
